The Watcher
by MrsMCrieff
Summary: Molly is feeling frustrated and when her friend mentions a sex club in London she finds she can't get thoughts of it out of her mind. When she finally plucks up the courage to go she meets a guy who seems to meet all her needs. Lots of smut and eventual Sherlolly...go on, you know you want to read it. Rated M for lots of smut. Came second in the SAMFA 2017 best M/E PWP.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, I'm back with a brand new story. As I mentioned in my last fic this one is a lot smuttier and probably a bit OOC but once I started it I couldn't resist. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 1**

Molly knew absolutely that she was drunk. There was no way that she would be having the conversation that she was having had she been sober. The only consolation was that Meena was just as intoxicated as she was, if not more so.

The two of them were sat on opposite ends of Molly's sofa with their feet tucked up under them drinking red wine and snacking on crisps and dips that had been put in the gap between them for easy access. They'd been like this for most of the night as they giggled and gossiped together.

'So you haven't seen anyone since Tom. Shit Molly that was over a year ago...and you haven't, you know...done it since then?'

Molly snorted in a very unladylike way. 'Nope, nothing...not a sausage.'

They both burst into giggles once more.

'But don't you miss it? Pete and I barely manage a week without sex before feeling frustrated.'

'Yes I miss it but I don't want to pretend I can be in a relationship when we both know I'm stupidly in love with a stupid Consulting Detective who just sees me as a stupid, sexless friend.'

'What about a one night stand then?'

Molly raised an eyebrow and took another sip of her wine. 'Seriously, do you know how risky that is in London...anyway it's just not my scene having to chat someone up. You know what I'm like.'

Meena smirked. 'A hooker then.'

'Meena!'

'What, why not? It would be perfect.'

'And you know so many do you?'

'Alright none...' she was silent for a moment and Molly could tell she was thinking.

'What? What is it?'

Her friend absentmindedly picked up a tortilla chip and dipped it in the hummous.

'Well...I'm just remembering a place one of the doctors told me about a couple of years back. You remember Surinda. She found this up market place...all very discreet; people wore masks and could hook up or watch.'

Molly looked at her friend wide eyed. 'Really, what, here in London? Did she go to it?'

'Yes, quite a few times. She was like you, she'd broken up with her fella and didn't want anything serious but still missed sex. God...what was it called? Something French.'

Molly found herself leaning forward mentally urging her friend to remember. She was surprised by how intrigued she was at the sound of it. They might have been having a bit of a laugh but Molly really did miss physical contact and this could actually be the answer.

'Black sex or love or something...get your iPad.'

Molly handed it over and then poured them both a bit more wine, wondering how they had managed to finish another bottle.

'Here it is L'amour Noir. It's on the outskirts of Soho, no surprises there then. Ooh they have a website.'

They moved the bowls of food and sat closer so they could look at the screen together. It was all very tasteful, describing the layout, a bar and restaurant on the ground floor, discreet rooms and viewing areas on the first and BDSM suites on the top floor. You chose your level, dating, sex or bondage and the prices were reflected accordingly. There were vetting processes to go through including monthly health checks and the cost precluded just anyone getting in.

On the upper floors masks were worn by all guests to ensure privacy and confidentiality. They could only be removed in the private booths...booths which you could leave open if you enjoyed being watched.

Molly laughed along with Meena as they read and giggled at the details, denying that she would ever consider doing anything so extreme but the idea of the place stayed with her long after her friend had left for the evening.

Over the next few days she found herself revisiting the page, flicking through all the images, rereading the membership criteria and prices until she knew it all off my heart. She kept telling herself that she couldn't do it, that she shouldn't but it was like Pandora's box and once the idea was out there she couldn't put it back away no matter how much she tried.

In the end she told herself that she would just get the entry level membership, that she'd probably be turned down anyway but when she filled out the online form it was the first floor sex rooms membership that she clicked on. She sent it off along with proof of her clean bill of health and tried to forget all about it but she checked her in box hourly for the next two days.

When the email came in her heart was pounding and her hands felt clammy as she clicked it open to read the message welcoming her to the club and inviting her along to one of their initiation nights.

Needless to say she chickened out of the first one and then spent the next fortnight regretting it and wishing she'd been brave enough. So when the second invite appeared she bit the bullet and turned up feeling herself shaking with nerves as she did. The reception area was all very discreet and she was swiftly taken through to a private room where she could change into something 'more comfortable'. She'd read and reread the dress code, which was fairly open minded and had bought herself a new set of lingerie for the night.

She sat in the room for a moment wondering if she could really go through with it but she'd come so far and regretted so much so in the end she picked one of the soft black lace masks that had been left out for her and held her head up high as she exited the room through the door opposite to the one she'd entered through. It was strange how much more confident and empowered she felt with the mask on. She felt as though she could be anyone, not having to conform to the nondescript image of Dr Molly Hooper.

A member of staff greeted her as she came out and walked her around the first floor explaining some of the rules, showing her the rooms and where the panic buttons were should she feel intimidated in anyway and need support. She wasn't the only newbie being led through this process and as they were in before the venue officially opened they were all able to get used to the place unhindered.

There were two large rooms connected by a bar area. Molly had been given a thin black wristband to wear as did everyone else and the bar staff scanned it and anything she ordered was added to her bill for later payment.

The rooms were both circular with lots of seating and tables but around the outside edge were various booths with different beds and furniture in them. Each was decorated differently, some romantic, most sexily and they had a curtain which could be drawn for privacy or could be left open if those inside preferred to be watched. There was no pressure for Molly to do anything with anyone that she didn't want and if she wanted she could just watch or not...the choice was entirely hers.

For a sex club it all felt very classy and safe so Molly ordered a glass of wine and wandered around the first room checking out the different booths. Most had beds with iron head and foot boards, the staff member had explained that light bondage was allowed and silks and cuffs could be found in the rooms along with condoms and massage oils and lube etc. A couple of rooms had chairs or a chaise longue and two had what appeared to be a sex swing chair attached to the ceiling. Molly had never seen one in real life and she eyed it cautiously as she pushed on it seeing it move back and forth trying to imagine herself being brave enough to lie on it.

As the evening wore on regular patrons starting to come in and mingle with each other. Some quickly paired off whilst others walked around or watched. Molly was approached a couple of times but she knew she wasn't ready to join in...she wasn't sure she ever would be but she found it fascinating to watch some of the couples. She wished she could be as abandoned and free as them, openly having sex and enjoying the attention. She had to admit that even just watching was in most cases a turn on and by the time she went home she had her mind filled with images which helped her achieve an orgasm much quicker than normal under her own ministrations.

It was another week before she went back and once again she walked the rooms having a couple of drinks and watching the proceedings but it wasn't until her third visit that she finally saw him for the first time.

She was stood by one of the open booths frowning a little and wondering just how comfortable that position was, for the guy in particular. Coming to the club was certainly giving her an education, she realised that her sex life up until that point had been extremely vanilla. It was when she heard a couple of people behind her comment that she looked towards the entrance and saw a tall, slim guy entering the room.

He was only wearing a pair of low slung black leather trousers and the obligatory face mask, though his covered his whole face. His dark hair was slicked back and he walked as though he owned the place. For all Molly knew maybe he did, either way he was very sexy. He must have been about twenty feet away when he turned his head and glanced around the room and Molly found her breath catching in her throat as he locked eyes on her and seemed to pause mid stride.

She wondered if he might come over and talk to her and for the first time since she'd starting coming to the rooms she wondered if she might actual say yes but after a moment he looked away and walked over to another booth to see what was happening inside.

Molly let out a breath she was hardly aware that she'd been holding and carried on watching him. His pale skin seemed to stand out in the semi-darkness of the club and Molly wondered what it might feel like under her hands.

One of the other women must have seen her watching him because she came over and smiled.

'He's fucking gorgeous isn't he...well, for someone whose face we can't see. He doesn't come that often but he's always nice to look at when he's here. They call him the Watcher though because he never touches; only ever watches and wanks. I reckon that maybe he's famous or something, he's really careful about never showing his face.'

'Oh, why?'

'Who knows? He should be called the climax whisperer though because he tells people what to do, where to touch, how hard and God if you don't end up having the most perfect, mind-blowing orgasm.' She sighed in a way that told Molly she'd been on the receiving end of his instructions and Molly actually found herself feeling a little jealous.

She was acutely aware of his presence in the rooms all night but they seemed to circle each other, never getting within ten feet and even though she could have sworn he was watching her whenever she looked over he was turning away or looking elsewhere. He only stayed an hour and she never saw him participate and when he left she found her own interest waning in those left behind and she went home herself.

She wondered whether she'd bump into him again and whether she'd ever manage to hook up with him...for the first time she hoped so.

 **Do we like a hot, sexy mystery man? I know the chances of Molly attending a sex club are low and it's very out of character for her but we/she is just having a bit of fun. Let me know if you like the start (I'm always nervous about what you guys think) and want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your comments and enthusiasm about this story and I'm sorry I made you wait so long for the second chapter but this week just ended up being very busy and I just didn't get time.**

 **Many of you have guessed who the Watcher is in the story and I'm not going to try and make it too much of a mystery…it's just Molly who doesn't know. I am also not going to make any excuses for his behaviour….he should be honest from the get go but he isn't!**

 **Anyway, I hope you stay with it and enjoy it for what it is…some smut to enjoy. Just know it will backfire in him at some point.**

 **Chapter 2**

She couldn't resist going back the next night even though she knew he rarely came in but she found herself desperate to see him again and maybe even pluck up the courage to talk to him. She was still surprised though when about half an hour after she'd arrived he walked in. This time he was wearing black jeans and a see through black gauze t shirt. She found herself standing a little taller and sucking in her stomach trying to look more the part.

She didn't have to worry about finding the confidence to talk to him though because within a couple of minutes he had made his way over to her.

'You're new here.'

It was a statement rather than a question but Molly nodded anyway. His voice was strange, and it took her a moment to realise that he must have some sort of voice changer or synthesiser built into his mask. Maybe the girl from the night before was right and he was some kind of celebrity. His eyes reminded her of Sherlock's except this man's were brown.

'So, what should I call you?'

'Umm...Molly.'

He tilted his head and she could see him smiling through the grill covering his mouth.

'Most people use a false name Molly.'

'Oh,' she suddenly realised how stupid she'd been, of course they would...ah well, it was too late now. 'What about you, what should I call you?'

'Call me whatever you want Molly, I can be whoever you want me to be.'

Molly couldn't help but imagine Sherlock as he said that and she bit her lip and looked up at him feeling a little shy all of a sudden.

'Are you happy to perform for me Molly? I'm sure you've heard that I don't touch.'

She would have thought she would be more nervous or need more time but she just nodded her head and followed him as he made his way across the room.

He led her into one of the curtained booths, all black satin and red walls. It couldn't have been more clichéd if it had tried but she was very relieved when he pulled the curtain across to make it private for them.

'On the bed.'

His voice even through the synthesiser sent shivers down her spine, she had never been ordered around in this way and she had never realised how much of a turn on it was. She crawled onto the bed and turned to face him. He was settling into the leather arm chair at the side, his eye glittering in the muted lighting.

'Kneel up so I can see you and then touch yourself.'

She knew she was shaking with nerves and she wished she'd had a second glass of wine but she wanted to do this...for him. Something about him seemed to captivate her, making her want to do things she had never thought she'd be confident enough to try. Slowly she let her hands slide down her body trying to make it look erotic but feeling a little ridiculous.

As her hand went to her quim he stopped her.

'Not so fast we have time. Touch your breasts for me.'

She bit her lip at the slight reprimand in his voice and moved her hands back up rubbing and squeezing her breasts through her bra the way she remembered Tom doing,

The Watcher tilted his head and she wished she knew what he was thinking.

'Pull the material down...I want to see them.'

She let out a breath and did as he asked, wondering at herself for doing something so out of character...but she couldn't deny how much this whole situation was turning her on.

He let out a hum of approval as he gazed at her breasts and for once Molly didn't feel ashamed of them being so small. She briefly saw his tongue lick over his lips and she closed her eyes as she imagined him licking her.

'Pinch your nipples.'

Her eyes snapped open and she frowned briefly before complying and a spark of lust rippled through her body as she did.

'Harder...you like it harder.'

She grimaced a little but did as he asked and damn him he was right. She let out a low moan and her eyes closed a little. When she next opened them she saw that he had opened his trousers and was pushing his palm against a growing erection. It sent a flood of heat to her core and she knew she was getting wet in anticipation. Still she kept pinching her nipples imagining it was Sherlock biting them and just that thought alone had her moaning aloud once more.

She couldn't wait any longer and she let one hand move between her legs inside the silky material of her flimsy knickers and her index finger starting to circle her clit. Her embarrassment seemed to be diminishing the more her arousal grew and she no longer cared that she was being watched, if anything she was enjoying it, especially when he took his cock out of his trousers and wrapped his long fingers around it, sliding his hand up and down. She found herself watching, fascinated as his thumb brushed the fresh liquid off the head of his cock and used it to lubricate his movements. She had a sudden desire to take him in her mouth and the need it elicited had her sliding her finger into herself and she let her mouth fall open as she imagined taking him deep.

She could see she was turning him on by the way his hand started to move faster, jerking himself off in front of her; she had never watched a man masturbate before and it was enthralling. Every movement he made had her writhing on the bed wishing for more, needing more.

'Add another finger and go deeper, curl your fingers as you do.'

She did as he instructed knowing instinctively that he was right and she felt her climax starting to build low in her gut. It made her movements more ragged and desperate and even though she wanted to close her eyes she wanted to watch him more.

His other hand pushed his trousers down a little further and then he cupped his balls, tugging on them as his hand tightened around his cock and she knew he was as close as she was. He was letting out little grunts and groans with the effort.

'God, come for me Molly...now.'

At his words she felt her body give way and she came, the hand that had been on her breast bracing her as she fell forwards onto the bed with her right hand desperately working her cunt as she rode out her orgasm crying out a repeated 'oh god, oh god' as she did. It was quite simply the best orgasm that she'd had in months and she'd still only been touched by herself.

She looked up disappointed to see that he had come when she had and that she had missed seeing it. He was already cleaning himself up with some wipes and when he had finished he silently passed her the box.

Now it was all over her embarrassment was returning and it only deepened when he turned and left the booth without saying another word.

Part of her wondered just what she had done but another part, a darker part reminded her that she had just got exactly what she had come here for; a mind blowing orgasm with no strings attached.

She was exhausted by the time she got home, just falling into bed without even bothering with a shower. It was only the next day that she fully comprehended what she had done the night before and all day she couldn't help but grin happily to herself as she remembered just how good and how freeing it had felt. She wondered if he would be there the next time she went and whether he would pick her up again. From what others had said he didn't go there that often and she'd already seen him twice in the last two days alone.

'Something's different about you Molly, new boyfriend?'

Molly looked up quickly and knew she was blushing. She'd been so caught up in her memories from the previous night that she had almost forgotten that Sherlock was in the room.

'Umm...no, just erm...a new hobby. Nothing that would interest you.' She rushed the last part and tried to look interested in her files hoping he'd drop the subject.

No such luck; he sat back on his stool and gave her an intense look that always made her feel as if he were undressing her with his eyes. She hoped to God that this was one deduction he couldn't work out.

'Try me.'

'Sorry, what?'

'You said I wouldn't be interested in your new hobby...maybe I would...try me.' He arched an eyebrow expectantly.

'Oh...no,' she scrambled to try to find a way to put him off any further interest in her. It was ironic, normally she was finding ways to engage him in conversation rather than end it.

'It's just a social club, meeting new people with similar interests that kind of thing. I...I just needed to get out more.'

'Hmm...' he narrowed his eyes as though he didn't believe her. 'Well, it obviously suits you Molly, you look very...becoming.'

Molly looked over at him feeling confused. 'Sorry, did you just compliment me?'

He smiled and it was one of those genuine smiles that reached his eyes. 'I do do that every so often. Right, I think I'm done here. If Lestrade calls in tell him I've gone back to Baker St.'

'OK.'

She watched him pick up his coat and leave the lab, gracefully making his way through the tables with a fluid movement which she never failed to enjoy watching. She imagined doing with Sherlock what she had done with the Watcher the night before and just the thought of it had her squeezing her thighs together and wishing she wasn't still at work.

As it turned out it was almost another week before she could make it to the club again. There was a spate of murders in the city and both she and Sherlock were kept busy, her with the autopsies and tests and him with catching the criminal. On the day he was finally caught she promised herself a night out and even left work early so she could take her time getting ready.

'Off to your social club Molly?' Sherlock asked as she walked past him.

She jumped in shock at the sound of his voice, almost feeling guilty as though she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't.

'Probably...I haven't been for a few days. Anyway, have fun yourself, are you going round to John's flat to see Rosie?'

Sherlock made a non-committal noise and Molly left him to it. She knew what he could be like when a case was finished, he was always irritable and frustrated knowing that his puzzle was completed and he was facing boredom once more. She was just glad that he was staying away from the drugs since that hideous period after Mary's death almost a year ago now.

But as she walked away from Barts that evening thoughts of Sherlock soon went out of her head and instead she could only think about him...the Watcher.

 **Go on; let me know if you are enjoying it so far. I won't ask what you think of Sherlock because I'm sure you'll tell me anyway :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's making me so happy that so many of you seem to like this story. Sherlock is going to carry on being a bad boy for a while but let's just say that Molly reaps some benefits from it ;).**

 **Chapter 3**

Four hours later and Molly was dressed in a new set of gold and black lingerie that she had bought especially. She was walking around the floor of the club drinking wine and listening to the beat of the music which was only partially drowning out the noise of those having sex in the surrounding booths. She found herself watching every new arrival and she knew she was looking to see if he would come. It took another half an hour but she wasn't disappointed.

He strode in as confident as ever and she felt her heart flip over in a way it never did for anyone other than for Sherlock. For a brief moment she wondered at herself for reacting in this way to a man she had never even truly seen; she didn't even know his name.

He glanced in a couple of the open booths but nothing seemed to be taking his interest as he made his way around the central hub. Molly watched him from the other side of the room wishing she was brave enough to go over to him but instead she waited, sipping on her wine for Dutch courage, hoping he'd spot her. He was bare chested again as he had been the first night but this time he had a tattoo in the centre of his chest that hadn't been there before. It was a black sun with fiery tendrils surrounding it. It must be fake; if it had really been that new the skin would be red and inflamed around it but even from this distance his skin looked unscarred. It must just be a fashion thing or trying it out before having it done permanently.

She watched as he leant against one of the door frames and took a casual swig of what looked to be whisky. His neck a white column that she wished she could kiss and run her tongue down. Once again he brought to mind her many days of watching Sherlock working in the lab, his lips moving silently as he recited tests and deductions to himself. They had the same build and skin tone.

When he finally glanced over and noticed her she felt as though her heart skipped a beat.

He put down the glass and pushed off from the wall, reattaching his grill, slowly making his way over to her. As he did a girl intercepted him and said something to him and Molly felt her insides clench wondering if she'd be usurped but he dismissed the other woman in seconds and carried on his way.

He stood in front of her for a moment appraising her with those strange brown eyes and then he took her hand and led her over to an empty booth.

This one was gold to match her underwear and once again he closed the curtains behind them and Molly breathed a sigh of relief. She was absolutely sure she wasn't brave enough to be watched. She wasn't even sure what it was about this man in particular that had given her the courage to do what she had done last time but she felt that same feeling low in her gut that told her she'd do almost anything he asked of her.

'Strip for me.'

He circled around her looking down on her and she felt a flare of self-consciousness that led to her response.

'Why don't you strip for me first?'

He was silent for a moment and she could almost imagine him raising an eyebrow under his mask. In her mind's eye she could see the exact expression on Sherlock's face and she knew she was in danger of playing out her fantasies for Sherlock with this stranger. Apart from his brown eyes and his blatant sexuality and exhibitionism he reminded her alot of her Consulting Detective.

He didn't speak but instead he flicked open the top button of his black jeans and then slowly drew down the zip. Molly found her mouth running dry at this gorgeous, enigmatic man following her demands. He slid the trousers down his hips and Molly soon realised that that was all he was wearing. When they were fully off he threw them onto the chair and then carried on circling Molly, his hand running over his fast hardening cock as he waited for her to reciprocate.

Even though she had been more or less naked the time before she was still nervous as she reached behind her to undo her bra before letting it slide down her arms. She threw it onto the chair alongside his jeans and tried to stop herself from covering her breasts with her arms. She heard him let out a satisfied noise and her confidence jumped that little bit more allowing her to hook her thumbs into the sides of her pants and draw them down her legs until she stood naked before him.

'Lie on the bed.'

She did as he asked and she let her hands move to her breasts starting to pinch them the way she had under his tutelage the time before, gradually increasing the intensity until she was moaning and biting her lip; her back arched pressing her hips into the mattress with her knees rising up as her body gave into its desires.

He was gripping his cock now and Molly was mesmerised by the sight of his hand sliding up and down it, seeing the foreskin bunch over the head of it before pulling back; the head gleamed with pre cum and she wondered once again what he would taste like and whether he'd ever let her do it.

He must have seen her watching because he took a step closer.

'So Molly, now you have me naked do you have any requests for me? Where would you like me...the bed or the chair?'

Molly hadn't given it much thought but she found herself wanting him closer, wishing he would touch her but knowing it was against his normal practice.

'The..the bed. I want to be able to see you.'

He climbed on and knelt up in front of her and from this angle his cock looked large and thick as he carried on his languid stroking of it.

She found herself moving her right hand down so she could ease the ache between her legs as she watched his movements and saw drops of pre-cum being smeared over the length of his dick with the movement of his hand.

'You want to taste me...don't you?'

She nodded mutely, licking her lips and moaning as she let her fingers slide inside herself seeking out that spot that would bring on her climax but not wanting to come too soon.

He let the pad of his thumb swipe over the head of his cock and then he leant over her, letting go of his cock so he could brace himself on the bed as he did then he slowly offered her his thumb. She saw his eyes dilate as she took it in her mouth sucking on it until her cheeks hollowed out, her tongue wrapping around it. Even that small offering had her wanting more and she drove her fingers deeper into herself feeling her muscles starting to work as they built towards her climax.

After she'd released his thumb she expected him to kneel back up but he waited, leaning over her but not touching her in any way. She was acutely conscious of his cock hanging low over her groin and she wanted to pull him down, onto and into her but she knew she'd be overstepping a boundary.

There was another beat of silence and then he spoke once more, his low, robotic voice making her shudder with lust.

'Where's my taste in return?'

Her cunt spasmed at his words and she knew she was on the verge of coming. She mewled in frustration as she withdrew her hand, dripping with her own juices, but she held it up for him and watched wide eyed as he lifted the lower half of his mask and took her fingers into his warm, wet mouth. He watched her watching him as he sucked them clean, humming with enjoyment as he did.

As he let her go he knelt back up and took hold of his cock once more.

'I need to know you're happy for me to come on you, I'll avoid your face and genitals. Is that acceptable?'

Molly had never had a man ejaculate on her before but she wanted it, she wanted him, whatever she could get, so she nodded and uttered a quick, choked approval as her own hand went back to work her cunt as she chased her release, watching as he fisted his cock fast and hard over her.

She came just before him, crying out with relief and clutching at the sheet with her spare hand and she opened her eyes just in time to see him throw back his head and shout as his cum shot out of him in long thick streaks onto her skin. The feel of it and the sight of him sent her into aftershocks of her own orgasm and it was another minute before she was ready to remove her hand and start to clean herself up.

He passed her the wipes and even used one to wipe up some of his semen from her breasts. His eyes seemed lost in thought as he did, his touch slow and gentle.

She sat up as she finished off and watched as he started to pull his jeans back on.

'Do you only ever watch? Do you never...you know...'

'Fuck? No, never...'

Molly felt her heart sink a little. This was madness, she didn't even know him and yet she was upset that he wouldn't have sex with her.

'...but then I've never tasted anyone either or let them taste me.'

He turned and moved the curtain so he could exit the room but before he did he turned his head slightly. 'Until next time Molly.' Then he was gone.

She sat on the edge of the bed for another couple of minutes catching her breath and gathering her thoughts before getting redressed. This club was turning out to be the best money she'd spent and the fact he'd intimated there would be another time with him had her grinning from ear to ear. She just hoped he might bend his rules even more for her next time and she wondered if she couldn't even seduce him a little...it seemed worth a try.

Tempting though it was to come back to the club the next night and the one after Molly forced herself to wait until the following week. It would be too easy to lose herself in this intoxicating freeing world but she also knew it wasn't real and she needed to keep up with her real friends and her family.

She visited her mum over the weekend and managed to put up with her constant nagging about not having found a man since Tom much more easily than usual.

Then on the Monday night she was out at a pub local to Scotland Yard celebrating Lestrade's birthday. It wasn't a surprise to see John there but it was to have Sherlock join him. That so rarely happened.

She ended up sitting next to him talking about the strange autopsy that she'd ended up conducting that day on a man who'd managed to impale and kill himself on a broom. As that subject came to an end Sherlock asked her about her social club once more.

'So, do you think it would be any good for John? I know he's been lonely since he lost Mary and you know I'm not such good company.'

Molly could have sworn that he was suppressing a smile as she struggle to come up with a reason why he wouldn't like it. In the end she plumped for the only thing she could think of hoping she'd imagined that smirk and that he didn't really know what she was doing.

'Oh I would but it's a women only group. Woman's Institute sort of thing...all knitting and baking.'

Sherlock nodded and smiled. 'Shame...ah well maybe I'll find something else for him. Do they meet every week Molly?'

'Yes, tends to be Wednesdays.' She answered already thinking about her next visit.

'Well, enjoy it. Another drink?'

She smiled and nodded and watched as he made his way to the bar. Ever since that phone call and finding out about his sister he'd really made an effort to be less antagonistic and more thoughtful and Molly really appreciated him as a friend. If only she could lose her attraction to him he'd be a really good friend but rather than decrease over the years it just got worse. She had to restrain herself at times from touching him or brushing the curls off his forehead. She'd love nothing more than to kiss him but she'd long since given up hope. Instead she needed to think about the other man in her life now.

 **I know, I know it seems obvious to us who it is but it would ruin the fun if she found out too soon. I'm not sure she'd be this free or uninhibited if she really knew who it was.**

 **A final point…the death by broom impalement is one I read in the papers years ago. Have you ever read any weird deaths?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, thank you all for your tales of unfortunate deaths – they did, unfortunately, make me laugh in many instances.**

 **Chapter 4**

It was almost like fate the way that they both seemed to be in the club on the same night once again. For a split second Molly wondered at how much of a coincidence it was but all thoughts of plots and conspiracies went out of her head when he walked straight over to her and put his hand between her breasts.

He leant in so his mouth was by her ear. She could smell the very essence of him and it made her mouth water. He smelt fresh, as though he had just showered, but very masculine and there was a faint hint of cologne that made her close her eyes and imagine it was Sherlock who was touching her.

She was already wet for him and he hadn't even spoken.

'I want to taste you again. I want to fuck you with my tongue and hear you cry out when you climax. Then I want to come on your skin again and see my spunk on your breasts.'

Molly swallowed heavily, almost lost for words. His words had her quim convulsing with need and they had barely started. Without saying anything else he took her hand and led her to one of the rooms with a chaise longue.

As he closed the curtains and turned to face her Molly put her hand on his chest stopping him moving closer. His skin felt warm under her touch and she could feel the steady beat of his heart. He was naked from the waist up with the same tattoo on the centre of his chest.

'Just one condition first; you let me touch you as well. I...I want to feel your cock in my mouth.'

Molly knew she was beet red as she said that last line and she had to stop herself from wincing at what his answer might be but all he did was take her hand and move it down until her palm was pressed against the material of his leather trousers and the significant bulge underneath.

As he held her hand on his cock she felt it pulse and she let out a moan as her core tightened in response.

He turned them both around and undid his trousers, sliding them down and off so when he sat on the chaise he was naked. He lay back making himself comfortable with one foot on the floor and the other on the furniture and then he looked up expectantly, his brown eyes piercing her own and giving her the confidence to move forward. He was offering himself to her and giving her permission to do what she had wanted to do for over a week...touch him.

She sank to her knees in front of him but didn't move initially, she just let her eyes roam greedily over his body from his slim white neck which contrasted with the black mask, that she wished she could remove, down over his chest. He had an athletic rather than an overtly muscular build but that was fine for Molly, he seemed to fit her ideal man down to a tee.

She let her fingers follow the line of his mask and she looked at him questioningly but he shook his head imperceptibly. His eyes looked sad and she wondered what it was that made him so reluctant, she was sure it couldn't be worrying about his looks, he seemed so confident in every other way. Maybe he really was famous...or injured, scarred in some way.

She sighed but let her hand move down his throat feeling the strength of his pulse in his carotid artery. She had to lean against him to reach his throat and she could feel his erection hard against her hip and it reminded her how much she wanted to taste him.

As her hand moved against his skin he had let out a low groan which seemed to vibrate through Molly's body releasing another flood of wetness between her legs. She braced her hands either side of his hips and leant in to kiss his chest. The tattoo seemed out of place on his skin, too dark and jarring and she wished he didn't use it but it seemed to be covering a scar so maybe he was self-conscious. Something pricked at the back of her mind but his hands moving to her hair wiped all thoughts from her brain as his blunt nails scraped across her scalp sending prickles of lust down her spine.

She bit down on one of his flat nipples and felt his hips buck up against her as his back arched slightly and it boosted her confidence knowing she was affecting him so much. She wondered when he had last let himself be touched like this and why he didn't allow it normally but now was not the time to ask.

Her hands moved to his hips and then up to his stomach as she kissed her way down loving how lean he was. She didn't even have to close her eyes to imagine she was with Sherlock...she knew it was dangerous but it was too intoxicating an idea and she couldn't seem to rein her thoughts in...she didn't even really want to.

He was so responsive to her touch either in the sounds he made or in the way he gripped her hair. She wanted to take her time though, kissing over his stomach and across from one hip to the other marking him as she went, leaving bite marks and love bites knowing she was teasing him from the way his hips rocked up towards her.

Finally she came level with his cock and she took a moment to admire it, her eyes glancing up at his face as she licked her lips seeing him watching in wide eyed anticipation. He was almost begging her to take him by this point and Molly was feeling just as desperate herself. She couldn't help but let one hand move down to ease the desperate ache between her own legs as she finally gripped the base of his cock and let her tongue glide over the head of it finally tasting him once more.

She let out a long moan as he entered her mouth at the same time as her fingers slid inside her core and her hand pressed against her clit. He tasted divine and she just wanted more. She'd never really been that into oral sex previously, always feeling like she was getting it wrong but this was perfect. He was thick and long and even though she knew she'd never be able to take him all in her mouth she was determined to give it her best shot.

As she finally took him deep into her mouth he sat up curling over her, gasping at the sensation and crying out for her to give him time, to go slower. She could feel him twitching and groaning with the desire to come, the liquid evidence mingling with her own saliva as she lubricated him with her tongue.

Her hand was starting to move faster, driving deeper and deeper inside her and she knew she was humming and moaning around him, knowing that their previous plans were in tatters and that they'd both be coming within the next few minutes if she didn't stop or slow down and she didn't care...she wanted it. She couldn't have stopped if she'd tried.

He seemed to sense the shift and he lay back again leaving Molly free to go at her own pace as she took him deeper and deeper, her hand curling around his balls in the way she'd seen him do the first time they'd been together.

He was calling her name now, his hips moving in time with her head bobbing up and down as he fucked her mouth and as he started to come, crying out her name, she felt her own climax overtake her. His come burst into her mouth; overwhelming her senses and her ability to swallow it all and she knew it was leaking out and down her throat and it all felt so deliciously dirty and erotic that it had her cunt spasming long after she'd expected her orgasm to finish.

She felt him collapse back against the chaise, his hand still loosely massaging her head as he caught his breath.

'Fucking hell that was amazing...I had no idea it would feel so good.'

She felt confused, he sounded as though he'd never had a blow job before.

She sat back on her heels was about to wipe away the sticky residue on her mouth and neck when he swiftly leant forward. He let his fingers slide up her neck, making her shudder, collecting the liquid before bringing it up and under his mask so he could taste it. All the while his eyes didn't leave hers and she felt caught by them; mesmerized.

As he passed her the wipes so she could finish cleaning up she asked him about his comment and whether he's had a blow job before.

'Oh I have, in the past, but I was always fucked up in some way, drunk or drugs, never sober, never clean. Not like this.'

She couldn't help her next question. 'But why me? Why now?'

He sat up and let one hand slide over her cheek before moving it so his finger circled around and over her lips. 'You Molly, there's something about you that's making me break all my rules.'

He paused and then reached over to pick his trousers up. 'I may as well break one more...meet me here, Friday night? I believe I need to return the favour.'

Molly stood up feeling shy; it was almost like being asked on a date except this one had the guarantee of a happy ending.

'You...you don't have to. I don't expect it.'

'I know, but I want to.' He stood buttoning up his trousers before looking down on her and Molly wished she could kiss him, just once.

He spoke again. 'Friday, promise me.'

There was never going to be any other answer to that question. 'I promise.'

They both went their separate ways out of the club and Molly found her dreams haunted by images of Sherlock and the Watcher all mixed together. She was sitting astride the Watcher looking down on him, feeling his cock deep inside her, his hands on her breasts as she rode him. She leant forward to remove the mask and it was Sherlock, he was the one fucking her and it sent her over the edge into her orgasm, she came crying out his name and ,as she did, she woke up breathing hard and feeling sticky and sweaty.

She glanced at her clock to see it was just after four in the morning and she fell back against her sheets trying to get her heart beat back under control and ignore the heat between her thighs. Rather than feeling less frustrated her nights at the club seemed to be awakening a side of her that she had never known was there. She felt almost insatiable, counting down the hours until she could be with him again. The only fly in the ointment was her continued and unrelenting obsession with Sherlock...she needed to try to get him out of her head somehow even if he wasn't out of her heart. It was easier said than done though, especially given how much time she ended up spending with him over the next two days.

 **I know that to the rest of us it's obvious who it is but let's give Molly the benefit of the doubt that it doesn't even enter her head that Sherlock could frequent a place like that so it would never be him.**

 **I do love hearing all your comments though so tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So glad you guys are enjoying the smut…oh, and the rest of the storyline ;)**

 **Chapter 5**

The next day a child went missing. The police were all over the case and media coverage was high but the parents came direct to Sherlock and Sherlock came to Molly for help. There wasn't much to go on but a car tread, some mud and grainy CCTV footage. Molly had her work cut out trying to keep the peace between Sherlock and the police, for once it wasn't Lestrade on the case and the DCI in charge was determined to keep Sherlock out at all costs.

John came to the labs after his shift finished giving Molly a little bit of a break but he had to leave just after nine and by then Molly was dead on her feet. After a late night the day before and working through from eight that morning with barely a break her eyes were dry and scratchy and her head felt as though it were full of wool.

On the third time of passing Sherlock the wrong item because of tiredness he huffed and stood, retrieving his coat from the desk where he'd flung it earlier.

'Oh, are you off then?' Asked Molly, praying that the answer would be yes so she could finally go home.

'Yes, but not without you.'

Her heart sank. 'Sherlock, I'm sorry but...'

'I know, you're exhausted; that's why I'm suggesting taking you home. We can pick up some food on the way. We've done as much as we can do here; I need to arrange my ideas and I can access my mind palace as easily in your flat as I can here.'

'Oh.'

Molly was surprised at his suggestion. She couldn't remember the last time he'd been round to her flat, let alone buy her dinner….in fact he never had. Even in her tired state she couldn't stop the flicker of a smile passing over her face as she started to gather her coat and bag.

Sherlock ordered them both a cab and picked up the fish and chips. He even offered to put them out onto plates whilst she changed into something more comfortable.

If she'd been a bit more with it she would have made some joke or flirty comment but instead she was just glad to have someone looking out for her for once and taking care of her.

If it had been anyone else she might have made an effort with her outfit making sure to look good as well as be comfy but it was just Sherlock and whatever she wore wouldn't make a difference so she just put on her comfiest pajamas, the ones where the Snoopy pattern had started to fade on the trousers and the strappy top had a hole starting on the seam.

As she sat down next to Sherlock on the couch it was a relief to finally let her hair down. Having it up was necessary for work but the bliss at taking out her elastic band and rubbing her scalp made her groan out loud and she giggled when she realised that Sherlock was now staring at her with a chip half way to his mouth and one eyebrow raised.

'Sorry, that was me making that noise this time...rather than your phone.'

She picked up her plate desperate to eat now that she had smelt the food. She'd only had a couple of pieces of fruit since lunchtime.

'So tell me, do you still have that ring tone on your phone?'

He was silent for a minute before answering.

'Yes but I'm thinking of deleting it. My..err...friend is never going to be more than that and I think it's time to make that clear.'

Molly couldn't help the curiosity, she'd always wondered about Sherlock's relationship with that woman. She'd heard bits through John and more from Mary but neither of them had really known the extent of the relationship.

'So, it's a bit one sided is it? I know how that feels.' As soon as she said the words she regretted it. She didn't want to draw his attention back to her unrequited feelings for him...after all she might be the next person he cut loose and she didn't want that. She'd accept his friendship over nothing at all...she valued it even.

'I should thank you for today Molly, I know that I often take you for granted but I do appreciate your assistance.'

She shot him a quick smile. 'That's OK; it's for a good cause. Do you think you can find her?'

'I know I can, at least I'd be able to if that idiot Harris would stop blocking me. I just need to think. You don't mind me staying here do you Molly?'

'Oh...I...no, I suppose not. The spare bed isn't made up but I could...'

'Oh never mind with that, I'll be fine here on the settee.'

'OK. Well, I'm off to bed. You know where everything is don't you?'

He nodded already lying himself down on her settee his hands in a prayer position under his chin. Molly dumped the plates in the kitchen to sort out the next day and then happily made her way to bed, feeling a satisfaction that comes with knowing sleep is nigh.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

She awoke once in the night but only briefly. Sherlock had joined her in the bed and was curled around her back with his hand nestled between her breasts, over her top. Part of her registered that it was inappropriate and wrong of him to be touching her in that way but she was too tired and comfortable to pull away and she figured she'd tackle him on it in the morning.

When her alarm went off though she was alone in her bed and she started to wonder if her night time recollections weren't just a dream. It would have been very unlike Sherlock to join her in bed let alone to cuddle up to her. Maybe it had just been a dream.

She made her way through to the front room to check whether he was asleep on the couch but he had left sometime in the night. There was a short note by her kettle explaining that he'd had a break through and would no doubt see her later.

When she finally made it into work the news channels were already reporting the recovery of the child unharmed. There was film footage of Sherlock making his way into Scotland Yard along with speculation that he had had a hand in finding the child though he had refused to give any statement to the waiting press.

Molly watched the footage as she made her coffee in the staff kitchen smiling a little to herself. It still seemed strange to her that he was such a celebrity, to see someone that she knew so well being flashed across TV screens. Her mother would be on the phone later to ask Molly all about the case, she'd loved the fact that her daughter knew someone famous and could give her inside information. It gave her a second-hand kudos in her local bridge club, amongst the other women who all bragged about children with great careers or longed for grandchildren.

The day itself passed quickly enough and there was no sign of Sherlock. Molly assumed he was caught up with the details of the case or getting some rest, he'd probably had very little the night before. Soon enough she was leaving work and getting ready for her night at the club. It had fast become a big part of her life and she was building up a collection of inappropriate outfits to be worn there and nowhere else.

Tonight she had gone one step further and she was wearing a black corset which pulled in her waist and pushed up her boobs in a way that made Molly feel truly feminine. Her feminist brain hated it but the girl in her loved it. She even seemed to stand and walk differently, the rigidity of the corset making her more upright and confident. She wondered what the Watcher would think and whether he would approve.

She needn't have worried on this score. She was watching another couple having sex, the woman on top with her head thrown back and her breasts bouncing, when he came up behind her and placed his hands on her slim waist. She couldn't help but notice that his hands almost spanned her waist.

'Like what you see?'

Molly had been embarrassed initially to find how much she enjoyed watching other people having sex. She had been brought up in quite a provincial and prudish home and it had felt very wicked and debauched to be surrounded by so much sex but it was interesting how quick she'd become used to it, immune almost. She could see how people got drawn into more and more extreme porn looking for their next fix.

She leant back into him and felt his burgeoning erection pressing against her backside and she couldn't help but push against him hearing his responding growl of need.

His voice echoed in her ear again. 'You make me want to bend you over and fuck you til you scream.' His hand was already moving down and between her legs and she realised with a shock that it was the first time he'd truly touched her.

'So do it.' Her voice sounded breathy and needy even to her own ears as his fingers moved against her clit pressing the material of her knickers against it as he started to circle slowly.

'How do you always subvert my plans? Follow me.'

She moaned as his hands left her body and she turned and followed him across the room to a nearby empty booth. It was similar to the one they'd used the first night with black and red decor and an iron framed bed already set up with silk ties for those who wanted to use restraints. Molly licked her lips as she saw them and wondered if she'd be brave enough to let him use them on her.

He must have seen her looking because he went over and let one slide through his fingers. 'You like these, you've never used them before...but you want to.'

Her mouth felt dry and she felt her internal muscles clenching at the mere thought. She couldn't even trust herself to speak but instead just nodded once.

'Lie on the bed for me.'

She kicked off her heels and crawled onto the bed before lying on her back. He gestured towards her hand and she nervously raised it up towards him. He caught her wrist gently and then wrapped the black silk around it tying it off so it wasn't too tight but she couldn't slip out of it. He then moved around to the other side of the bed to repeat the manoeuvre with her other hand.

'If at any point you want me to stop, or you want to be released just say so.'

Molly had to swallow before speaking to try to get some saliva back into her mouth. 'Sh...should we have a safe word?'

'If you like, what do you want to use?'

'Umm...' her mind seemed to go blank. All she could think about was tying up Sherlock. '...d..detective.'

She heard him chuckle. 'So, you have a thing for police officers then. Do you want me to wear a uniform?'

'No,' Molly realised that she'd spoken a little too vehemently. 'I...that is, no, not police officers. It...it doesn't matter.'

'Ok, detective it is. Now I need you to wear a blind fold. I need my mouth for what I want to do to you. Is that alright?'

'Oh...OK.'

He opened a drawer and pulled out what looked like a soft, black sleep mask. He leant over her as he slipped it over her head on top of the face mask she was already wearing. It wasn't uncomfortable but Molly's world went utterly black. Unsurprisingly she felt completely vulnerable without the ability to move and without her sense of sight. She could hear all the sounds of the club as well as her own heart beat which seemed fast and loud. She swallowed and tried to work out where he was and what he was doing but she couldn't sense him at all until the bed dipped on her right and she felt him moving over her.

 **Shall we end it there for now? You know I like to be cruel with you and keep you in suspense. Tell me how much you want the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It seems, surprisingly enough, that you all want this next chapter. So who am I to deny you ;).**

 **By the way LocoandDeep has done at 'John at the club' spin off called Moving On, for those that wanted to see how John would handle the club check it out xx**

 **Chapter 6**

She moved her head towards the direction she felt the bed move and then jumped a little when she felt his breath against her neck. Her heart beat felt like a staccato rhythm in her chest and lust swirled through her whole body. It felt as though all her other senses were on red alert and it meant that when his mouth touched her neck it felt so much more sensual than it would have done normally.

She moaned and stretched her neck, turning her head to give him access and she felt the wet heat of his tongue as it slid over her skin.

He put his hand on her knee and stilled her legs. She had been rubbing her thighs together searching for some kind of relief and she had barely even known she was doing it.

'Patience Molly.'

His voice was barely above a whisper but it jolted her nerves. There was no synthesiser, it was just a normal, human voice and although she couldn't tell much she knew it was deep and masculine.

He kissed his way down her neck and Molly shifted her body, her hands pulling ineffectually against her silken restraints. She wanted to touch him in return, to curl her hands into his hair and hold him to her but she couldn't and it all just added to her desire.

She felt him sit up a little, moving so he was sitting astride her. The back of his thighs naked, telling her he'd undressed. This new position allowing him to use both his hands and his mouth without having to support his weight. He cupped her breasts through the stiff material of the corset and kissed the mounds that spilled over the top, then she felt him press the two sides together to unclip each of the metal pins holding it in place. He took his time, letting each one undo until she was slowly revealed to him. She wished she could see his expression, she wished she knew what he was doing, what he was thinking, but all she could feel was the weight of him on her upper thighs.

His hands roamed across her body, smoothing over her skin, pinching and toying with her nipples until she gasped. Sometimes he used the flat of his hand, sometimes the tips of his fingers and every so often his mouth and his tongue. The only thing he didn't do was kiss her mouth but she wanted him to, wished he would...but maybe he didn't want to, maybe it would seem too intimate and so she didn't ask.

A few minutes later he sat up and Molly pushed her senses to try to understand what he would do next.

The bed rocked slightly and she pulled and twisted against her restraints.

She felt adrift in the dark and she needed to now. 'T..tell me what you're doing? I want to know...please.'

His voice was still barely above a whisper and she had to strain to make him out over the music.

'I'm looking at your body and I'm touching myself. You make me want to fuck you every way possible. My hand is wrapped around my cock and I'm masturbating over your body and it's not enough...not anymore. I used to be able to just look with no desire to touch, to not involve myself, but you're different. I want to touch you, be touched by you. I want to fuck you.'

She felt the bed rocking and shaking as he spoke, feeling his movement getting more frenetic. She could hear him grunting and groaning and then all of a sudden he let out a yell and she felt hot liquid splashing across her body. It made her mewl with frustration. She needed him now, she wanted him to touch her.

'Please...God...please...' she tugged on her bindings, straining against them but they didn't give at all.

She felt him shift again and then coldness as he used wipes to clean her up, his hand gently stroking her aching body. The warmth contrasting with the cold made her breasts feel more sensitive and she knew her nipples must be hard. She was so aroused she felt as though the slightest pressure or movement could set her off.

He shifted position again and this time he moved her legs apart with his hands, slotting himself in between them. He was kneeling now with her legs over his, the backs of her thighs on the top of his and just for a moment she felt something slide over her clitoris and she bucked at the unexpected sensation of it.

She felt his hands on her breasts again, his palms massaging them, his grip firm and welcome and she moaned, arching her body into his touch, wanting more. Once again she could feel something touching her clit and she knew it must be his cock and even though she knew he couldn't be hard she pressed herself towards it, wanting to rub herself against him.

He cupped her right breast and his warm tongue flicked across her aching nipple and she felt wetness flood out between her legs as her muscles spasmed. She was starting to cry out now, desperate to feel more and as his mouth closed over her breast she could feel herself almost starting to climax, it was all too much, too much need and too much sensation, she didn't think she could bear it but she didn't have any choice.

He spent a couple of minutes sucking and licking and kissing her breasts until finally he bit down on one of her nipples and she cried out feeling herself starting to unravel, it wasn't enough though. She felt as though she had been teetering on the brink of her orgasm for an eternity. She was begging him now, begging him to touch her, to fuck her to just do anything to help her but he seemed to know just how far he could take this without giving her any release.

Finally, she felt him move and she waited hoping to feel his erection pressing at her entrance or his fingers on her clit. Instead it was his mouth and she couldn't hold on any longer.

As he licked and bit her clit she came and it was so powerful that she swore she blacked out for a moment. When she came back to herself he was licking up her juices and humming in a way that sent vibrations through her cunt and she quickly realised that she still had more to come. She felt so sensitive to his touch, every swipe of his tongue was edging her closer to a second orgasm but this time she knew she needed more. She needed to be filled, she had a hollow ache inside her and only his cock would do.

She told him what she needed and she felt him smile against her quim before he entered her with his tongue, fucking her with his mouth and it was just like before; he was teasing her, frustrating her. His hands smoothed up the inside of her thighs as he sat back up and then she felt his fingers parting her curls and pushing into her, stretching her and filling her but not enough, never enough.

She knew that she must be covered in sweat, she felt as though they had been doing this for hours though she knew it was probably just her disorientation and lack of vision that was distorting her perceptions. Her voice felt hoarse from crying out and her arm muscles ached where she had pulled against her restraints but she could honestly say that it was the most erotic experience of her life and it wasn't over.

He leant over her and captured her breast once more as the heel of his palm ground against her clit, his fingers pumping in and out of her. She could feel the weight of him starting to press down on his hand, his hips between her legs, his chest against her own and she knew it wouldn't be long now.

He kissed his way up her neck and then removed his hand and she cried out at its loss only to feel him pushing his fingers against her lips. She opened her mouth instinctively and he pushed his fingers into her and she could taste herself on him. She'd never tasted herself before and she was surprised by how not unpleasant it was. She tasted sweet and tangy. She sucked on his fingers greedily, imagining it was his cock and it made her groan with desire.

She wanted him inside her and she wanted him now and as he removed his hand she told him...begged him even.

His voice was low against her neck, whispering and urgent. 'I want to, believe me I do, but I shouldn't...we shouldn't. You don't even know who I am.'

She turned her head towards his voice pleading and desperate, needing him inside her. 'Isn't that the whole point? You said you'd be whoever I want you to be. I don't want to know who you really are. I...I just need you to fuck me.'

She could sense his hesitation; that his decision was balanced on a knife edge and she bucked her hips up towards him. 'Please...God, please I need you. I need this. It's been so long since I had a man inside me.'

She knew she'd won when she felt him sit up and then heard the tear of a condom packet. He knelt between her legs whilst he put it on and then she felt him nudging and pushing at her entrance making her widen her legs to accommodate him.

His mouth was by her ear once more as he settled his body over her and she wished she could touch him and kiss him but he had all the control.

'Are you sure?' His voice was still low but in her head it became Sherlock's voice sliding over her and into her. It was his body resting on hers and his cock teasing her.

'Yes...yes I'm sure.' She had to bite back from saying Sherlock's name not wanting to out herself to this nameless, faceless man who was fulfilling her every fantasy.

Slowly, gradually he pressed into her filling her in a way she hadn't been filled in far too long. His slow pace just caused her to feel more and more aroused, her lack of control more erotic than she had realised it would be. She was at his mercy to set whatever pace he wanted.

'Fuck Molly you feel good. I haven't wanted to have sex with anyone in years but you're making me do things I shouldn't and I like it too much.'

As he reached the limits of her body he held himself for a moment before slowly withdrawing almost to the point of exiting her completely and then he thrust back in. Each movement was measured and calculated to increase her arousal, his arms under her legs lifting them higher so he could go deeper.

She knew she was crying out, begging him to go faster, deeper, harder and he did until she came crying out over and over again as he relentlessly continued to fuck her, helping her to ride out her orgasm for longer then she felt the shift in his mood, the moment it became about his pleasure and she gave into it feeling his hips slamming into hers, hearing every grunt and groan he made until he gave one final thrust and she knew he had come, she could feel him pulsing inside her.

By the time he withdrew she felt exhausted and more satisfied than she had felt in years. She wished she could just curl up with him and sleep but instead when he removed her blindfold and released her arms helping to rub the circulation back into them, he was already dressed with his mask back in place. She began to wonder if she would ever see him without it...if she even wanted to. She smiled and thanked him feeling a little guilty as he stood and left the booth. She didn't want to know who he was...in her mind now he was Sherlock and she didn't want to destroy the illusion. The problem was she knew how unhealthy this was for her and she knew it ought to stop.

 **So I'll be honest, I really, really wasn't planning on them having sex until she knew who he was but this chapter kind of got away from me…and from them. How do you feel about it? And did you like the sex?**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, a few differing opinions on whether Sherlock should have had full sex with Molly or not and how this is now going to play out. All I will say is that he's human, even though he doesn't like to acknowledge it, and he finally cracked.**

 **Chapter 7**

Molly had never felt so conflicted in her life. Her head was telling her she should stop attending the club, that she should put an end to this bizarre, unhealthy relationship that she was tangling herself up in. But her body was betraying her. She wanted him...but no that was wrong, she didn't care about him as a person, hell she didn't even know him, but she wanted what he could do to her. He brought her body alive in a way that no other man had and God help her she wanted to feel him inside her again.

She avoided the club for almost a week but it was getting harder and harder to come up with reasons in her head not to go. It also hadn't helped that work had been particularly boring and mundane. Sherlock and John had been away on a case and other than a bit of child minding of Rosie she had had nothing else to distract her.

It was Tuesday night and she was in her flat, sitting on her settee, knees up to her chest and chewing on the edge of her nail feeling like an addict awaiting her next fix. She was going to have to go the next night, that was the only thing for it.

There was a knock on her door which made her jump, breaking her out of her reverie and she frowned looking at the clock. It was almost nine and she wondered who could be calling at that time of night.

When she opened the door it was to find Sherlock waiting with a bag of what smelt like Chinese food she couldn't have been more surprised.

'Oh...hey, are you guys back then? Do you need something?'

Sherlock brushed past her, making his way to the kitchen. 'Obviously I'm back and no I don't need anything, other than a plate. I thought you might like some Chinese and to hear about the case. It was quite a good one, John's going to call it the case of the Sussex Vampire which is a little melodramatic but you know how he is.'

As he spoke he was opening up various cartons and dishing food out on to the plates and Molly shook her head and smiled; he wanted an audience.

'Skull not good enough for you tonight then?' She asked with a smirk as he handed her her plate.

He narrowed his eyes at her as he shrugged out of his coat. 'It never asks any questions. Mrs Hudson does but they're always the wrong ones and John was there, though his questions tend to be stupid ones even when the evidence is staring him in the face.'

Molly made her way over to her settee and was surprised when Sherlock joined her, he normally sat on the chair off to one side. 'What…and I ask the right questions?'

'Actually you do...on the whole.'

She tucked her feet under her and settled in to listen to the tale only breaking off their discussion temporarily to get them both a glass of wine.

'So in the end it was just teenage jealousy?'

Sherlock took a sip of his drink and nodded. 'Yes, that and a strange hobby of collecting poisoned darts and blow pipes...I mean who does that.'

Molly giggled and shook her head making Sherlock frown.

'What? What's so funny?'

'You...the man who collects tobacco ash thinks keeping poisoned darts is unusual. You're totally the kind of person who would do that.'

He rolled his eyes. 'I suppose you're right.' He took a deep sigh and turned to face her a bit more, their empty plates long since forgotten. 'And what about you Molly? What's your current hobby?'

She blushed as she thought about the club and then blushed even more at the thought of Sherlock deducing why she was blushing.

He raised an eyebrow. 'Ah, so there is something. Is it connected with this social group you've been going to? A new found hobby for making cupcakes or making crap things out of wicker.'

She punched his arm. 'Don't be ridiculous. No, it's nothing. My life has been very boring recently.'

He narrowed his eyes. 'I somehow doubt that Molly.'

With that he drained his drink and glanced at his watch. 'It's late, I should go. You have work in the morning and if I'm not wrong it's your club night tomorrow.

Molly frowned. 'Sorry?'

He stood and went over to his coat, pulling it on. 'It's a Wednesday Molly, you said you tended to go on a Wednesday. Or has it changed this week?'

She stood; ready to walk him to the door. 'No, it is and yes I'll be going.'

He nodded his head and walked to the door with her following. 'Well, I hope you have a good time. Good night Molly Hooper.'

She gave him a small smile. 'Good night Sherlock. And thanks for the food and the low down on your case, I enjoyed it.'

He tilted his head and gave her a look that seemed to see through to her very soul. 'Yes, as did I.'

There was a pregnant pause and then he bent his head and Molly let her eyes flutter shut expecting his normal kiss on her cheek so it was a complete surprise when she felt his hands holding her upper arms lightly as his lips met hers.

Her eyes snapped open and as she gasped he took advantage of her lips opening to turn it from just a press of lips to more of a real kiss and Molly found herself closing her eyes once more and giving into the strange, unexpected sensation of kissing Sherlock Holmes.

A few seconds later and he pulled back, giving her another smile and a final good night and then he was out of the door and jogging down the stairs before she could ask him what any of it meant.

She closed the door behind him and leant against it covering her mouth with one hand as she tried to comprehend what had just happened and why.

She could still taste him and smell him. The touch of his lips on hers had been electric, he'd made her heart race and her body shake. Even now as she held her hand up in front of her she could see the tremors, the byproduct of the adrenaline burst that had hit her blood stream.

Shakily she made her way back to the settee and she poured herself another glass of wine as she thought through what it might mean, wishing she'd had a chance to ask him.

Could it possibly be that he was starting to see her as more than just a friend, that there might actually be a chance for them...and if there was what would that mean for her alter ego...the one who went to clubs and enjoyed sex with men she didn't know. Alright maybe that was a bit harsh on herself, it wasn't multiple men it was one man...one man that was becoming an obsession in his own right.

If she had to choose between them who would win? The answer came back in a heartbeat...Sherlock, it would always be Sherlock. But one kiss did not a relationship make and she shouldn't be too rash. Plus wouldn't it be only fair to let the Watcher know that she might not come back to the club. One last visit wouldn't hurt...then she would take a break, just long enough to see what was going on with Sherlock.

Decision made she went to bed but she had a terrible night's sleep. She lay awake in the dark, playing and replaying that kiss over and over. She wished he'd warned her or that she'd taken better notice because it all felt blurry and unreal in her mind but even so, he'd been not just a good kisser but one of the best she'd ever had and she hoped she hadn't let herself down in her surprise. She hoped it had been as good for him.

When she did finally nod off her dreams were filled with more images of herself and the Watcher and once again he had Sherlock's face.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

She hoped beyond hope that she might see Sherlock the next day and have a chance to talk to him, to maybe find out if that kiss meant anything but there was no sign of him at Barts. She casually rang John, on the surface to discuss Rosie and any help he might need over the next week.

'I heard you had a pretty full on case with Sherlock, I take it that's all done and dusted now.'

'Yes, God that was a weird one. Poor woman was accused of being a vampire...can you believe it in this day and age? Anyway it didn't take Sherlock much time at all to figure it out. By the way thanks for picking up Rosie on Monday and Tuesday and looking after her, it made Harry's life so much easier.'

'Oh that's OK, any time. So..umm...have you and Sherlock got another case now?'

John laughed. 'I hope not, I really need to catch up with my day job. No, I haven't heard from his nibs since we got back. I'll probably call in on him after work but I'm sure he can fend for himself for a bit. He's probably just catching up on food and sleep, you know how he is during a case.'

Molly nodded her head even though John couldn't see her. 'Yes, I know.'

'Right well I'd better get on Molly. Thanks for ringing. I'll let you know if I need any help over the weekend otherwise you have a good one yeah.'

'Yes, you too.'

Molly put the phone down and swore lightly under her breath. That gave her no information whatsoever. So her plan was still to go to the club and end things with the Watcher...maybe not end, end things but at least put them on hold. She knew it would be easier said than done though.

Three hours later and Molly was walking the club and wondering if she'd even see him. They hadn't made any arrangements and there was no guarantee he would be in. If that happened would she come back again? She gnawed on her lip, glancing at the door every so often as she toyed with her drink. She felt a nervous tension and she couldn't decide if it was at the thought of seeing him, or at the thought of maybe breaking up with him. Could you even break up with a man whose name you didn't even know, whose face you had never seen?

Even as she thought those words she felt a presence come up behind her and she knew instinctively it was him...his hands slid down from her waist to her hips and she could feel his erection pressing against her backside and all thoughts of ending things seemed to evaporate from Molly's mind.

 **Alright I know you guys aren't going to be too happy but you're going to have to wait until Monday for an update. I'm away this weekend at Sherlocked and I'm posting my Halloween fic update tomorrow which means a bit of a delay on this one.**

 **It will give you a chance to decide whether Molly should stay with the Watcher or finish it…let me know what you decide and I'll be back with her actual decision soon xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG so I'm back from my Sherlocked weekend and I had the best time. I met Loo and she was absolutely lovely. I had my photo taken with Sian and Una and an autograph from Jonathan Aris (I think I'm an Anderson fan now). Steven Moffat and Sue Virtue were there all weekend and even joined us all on the dance floor on Saturday night. I'm already looking forward to the next con and if any of you get the chance to go to one just do it, you won't regret it.**

 **And a shout out and wave to the readers of my stories that I met over the weekend. I have never physically met anyone who's read them before and it was such a thrill. Thank you, thank you, thank you xx**

 **Last but not least my apologies if I haven't responded to a review you sent me, I've got totally behind with them but will start again with any from this chapter. It doesn't mean they weren't read and appreciated.**

 **Chapter 8**

His voice was low by her ear as she pressed herself back against him, feeling his cock hard against her backside and she moaned at the feeling of arousal that immediately flooded through her body.

'God you have no idea how much I've been looking forward to seeing you Molly. You've been all I could think about over the last few days...seeing you, fucking you...you've invaded my senses, my life.'

She closed her eyes and swallowed heavily as his hand slid over the material of her knickers his fingers already rubbing circles over her clit, making her wet and needy for him. She knew she ought to say something, to end things before they went any further but she couldn't seem to find her voice. She still wanted him, needed him. Maybe once more wouldn't hurt.

Her hand was braced against the door frame of the room she'd been watching and the noises of the couple having sex just added to her arousal and it wasn't helped that some of the people nearby were pointing at her and the Watcher; she knew they were commentating and interested in the fact that he was being so physical with someone.

She had never previously been watched as she was being touched or having sex but she in that moment she saw the appeal. She wanted them to see her, she wanted to claim this man as her own in a very possessive, primitive way. She wanted them all to know he was hers.

His voice was low by her ear. 'We should move...find somewhere private.'

She groaned at the mere thought of being alone with him but instead she just put her drink down on the table at the side and shook her head leaning further forward and looking over her shoulder at him. If she was going to end this she was going to take maximum pleasure from it.

She saw his blue eyes dilate and his tongue dart out to wet his lips, surprised to see that for once he wasn't wearing the grill though she should have realised it from his voice. She was too distracted to pay much attention though as she wondered if he would object. Maybe he didn't want to be so public.

She could feel her heart beating faster and her nerve endings felt like they were on fire but she saw the quick nod of his head to say he was on board with this and his hand moved from the outside of her knickers to the inside and as his fingers slipped inside her she could feel his hips rocking against her backside as he rubbed himself against her.

He leant over her bracing his hand above hers on the door frame, his long body easily covering her own and she felt his breath on her neck and his voice whispering in her ear. 'I have to say Molly that, as ever, you surprise me. I never thought you'd want to be watched...to be so public. Why? What's changed?'

Molly was struggling to put it into words, especially with his hand against her clit and his fingers deep inside her, it fogged up her thought processes and made her throat dry. 'I...oh God...I want them to know that you're mine.'

'No Molly, you're wrong. It's you who belongs to me and I'm going to show them all. Are you ready?'

Her legs were starting to shake with the knowledge of what he was about to do and she wasn't even sure she could keep standing but she nodded her head and then closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing as she felt him remove his hand before bending her over even more and stroking one hand over her backside and down the back of her thigh before pushing her knickers down, exposing her to the watching crowd.

She bit her lip and looked back over her shoulder to see him unbuttoning his trousers and pushing them down just enough to release his cock and she swore he looked bigger than he had previously. She knew it was probably just her fevered imagination which was already reeling at the fact that she could see people gathering around them, watching what they were doing. It wasn't disallowed to have sex outside of the booths but it was fairly unusual and the fact that it was him just seemed to add to people's interest and they had quite a crowd around them now. Molly knew it was too late to back out and even if it wasn't she didn't want to. Her whole body was crying out to be fucked by him and she was moaning and wriggling her bum, desperate to feel him pressing into her already.

When she finally felt the head of his cock starting to graze her entrance she couldn't help but push herself back and onto him and she finally closed her eyes and let herself just focus on the feeling of being filled by him. His hands were gripped tight on her hips as he steadied himself pushing into her until there was nothing more left to give.

Molly knew she would never feel anything so primitive and erotic as this ever again in her life. She knew she was keening and moaning and shaking with need. Her hands struggling to grip the doorframe as her arousal seemed to grow exponentially.

As he withdrew from her she cried out, only happy again as he roughly slammed back into her. He seemed to know instinctively that what she wanted was to be fucked...hard and fast and so that was what he gave her.

Each time he thrust into her she had to brace herself harder to stop herself from staggering forward; his cock driving into her so hard and so deep that it almost hurt. She knew she was swearing and begging for more and he gave it to her, his fingers digging into her hips, bruising her but it was only when one hand snaked back round to rub her clit that she finally came. He was bowed over her body his breath hot on her back.

'God...oh God...Sherlock...oh God..yes...'

Her orgasm sent him over the edge and she felt him straining desperately as he slammed himself as deep inside her as he could, his cock twitching and pulsing as he emptied himself inside her.

She would probably have collapsed had he not wrapped his arm around her waist and braced his other against the wall holding them both up as they caught their breath and came down from their mutual high.

Now that the show was over Molly could see the crowd started to break up, some people pairing off together to work out their own frustrations others touching themselves or just moving away to find other entertainment.

She felt his mouth against her neck and she closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his lips against her skin.

'You're not coming back here are you?'

She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lips trying to hold back the tears that suddenly threatened to overwhelm her. Silently she shook her head and she heard him taking a shaky breath before he started to straighten up.

They both adjusted their clothing but before she could walk away he caught her wrist and pulled her back to him and then they were kissing for the first time and it took Molly's breath away. It was just like the night before when she'd been kissing Sherlock. His mouth felt the same against hers, his smell, his taste. Everything took her back to that fleeting moment in her flat and all she wanted was to be with Sherlock.

Just as fast his lips left hers and very quickly and quietly they moved to her ear. 'Goodbye Molly...for now.' Then he was gone, walking away from her towards the exit and she fell back against the wall wondering whether she had made the right decision in saying goodbye to him and what exactly he had meant by that last comment.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

It was another two days before she saw Sherlock again. He swept into the lab at Barts already barking out orders to John who was trailing behind him.

'If you would just make an effort to keep up John, we have less than three hours to analyse these results and work out where she is being held otherwise it will be a body that needs examining rather than mud from tire treads.'

Molly couldn't help the way her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him but she already knew that now wouldn't be the right time to tackle him. Instead she stepped forward and asked him what he needed.

For the first time since he'd walked in he smiled...a wide, genuine smile that had Molly smiling in return. 'You Molly Hooper, you. Let's get to work, there's not a moment to lose.'

The next couple of hours passed in a whirl of tests and texts and grumbling. Sherlock was so close to figuring out the case and, as always, it was fascinating to be there first hand watching his mind at work as he ran through all the possibilities, eliminating what couldn't have happened and narrowing it down to what had. Finally he banged the table, making both John and Molly jump. 'That's it, it has to be a warehouse near Kew Gardens. Come on John, I'll text Lestrade on the way.'

As they exited the room Molly felt her heart sink. She had hoped to at least talk to Sherlock or get some inkling as to how he might feel but she'd just not had a chance.

The door had barely finished swinging shut though when it burst back open again making Molly clutch at her heart in shock. Sherlock stood there, phone in hand and obviously mid text. He looked up briefly. 'Baker St, tonight at seven Molly. We need to talk.'

Then he was gone as quickly as he had reappeared leaving Molly to sit down on a nearby lab stool and try to get her bearings. She might still have no idea what was going on but hopefully she'd have some answers before too long.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

It was as she made her way up Baker St that the nerves really kicked in. She had no idea what this 'meeting' was all about. Was it a date? Unlikely. A 'let Molly down gently' session? More likely. Or something completely different like helping him with some kind of experiment.

She'd dressed as neutrally as possible though with a good set of underwear just in case. Oh who was she kidding; it made her feel more confident even if she knew he'd never see it. It was the gold and black set that she'd worn to the club a few weeks back. On top was a simple summer dress.

She rang the bell and tried to calm her heart rate down but the sight of him opening the door bare foot and wearing just jeans and a white shirt open at the neck had her swallowing heavily and biting on her lip. He looked gorgeous and she hoped beyond hope that he'd want to kiss again. She'd give up a lot in her life for just one more kiss.

'Molly, good you're on time. You look umm...nice.'

She frowned as she followed him up the stairs. It didn't seem to be off to a great start, definitely sounded more like an experiment than a date.

That all changed when she stepped into his flat though.

 **I hope you liked it and I know she should have twigged by now, but where's the fun in that. I thought long and hard about whether the sex should be public or not and at one point contemplated writing two versions for you. So all I can say is if you didn't like them being in public I'm sorry but it just seemed to work. Let me know either way, and let me know what you think's going to happen now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I'm sorry this chapter took a bit longer to get up. I meant to post it yesterday but I gave family staying and it just ended up not being possible. One of these days I'll be a little less busy, I promise xx**

 **Chapter 9**

Molly's mouth fell open as she walked into the room with Sherlock just behind her. There seemed to be candles on every surface and laid out on the coffee table were two glasses of wine and her favourite pizza.

'It's Margherita...made by Angelo, just how you like it.'

She turned her head to look at him. 'Sherlock, what is this?'

She saw a faint blush rise up on his cheeks and for the first time she truly started to believe that he might feel something for her.

'Well, I thought it was about time that we had our first proper date...it's been a long time coming. Here, let me take your coat.'

She slipped her arms out of it and watched as he hung it up along with her bag, then he gestured towards the settee before hunching down to pour her a glass of wine.

'I...I don't understand where this is all coming from Sherlock?'

He frowned. 'Don't you? Are you sure? It's not as though we haven't been intimate for a while now.'

'We shared one kiss Sherlock, I'm not sure that that would be classed as being intimate.'

For a moment his mouth dropped open and she could see confusion and then some kind of realisation flit across his face but all he said was...'ah'.

He sat on the edge of the settee next to her and took a deep draught of his wine. She felt as though she had missed something along the way but she wasn't sure what.

'Hmm...maybe this will jog your memory...' then he leant forward and kissed her. This time at least she was a little more prepared for it but it was no less arousing or shocking. His lips met hers and she opened her mouth to him, loving the way his hand came up to cup her face as he slid his tongue into her mouth. He tasted so familiar now, just like he had previously, just like he had...

Molly pushed away from him her eyes travelling over his face, his neck, his hands...he seemed so familiar, so...Sherlock. Not...not...

She took a deep breath and then reached up to the buttons of his shirt. He looked at her quizzically but made no move to stop her as she undid them one by one until his scar was revealed to her, the one from Mary's bullet wound. She let her finger travel over it as she remembered seeing something hidden by the tattoo worn by the Watcher.

Still her brain didn't want to believe the truth that seemed to be staring her in the face.

Sherlock put his knuckle under her chin and lifted her head until she was looking into his eyes. 'I thought you knew, I thought you had worked it out. Dammit Molly you called out my name last night, I wasn't even wearing my contact lenses or the tattoo.'

'You...you wore lenses?'

'I didn't want you to recognise me...not at first. I could hardly even believe you were there. That first night I only had the mask, no lenses, no cover for my scar. I didn't dare approach you. I didn't even know if you'd want me to...but God Molly, you looked amazing, every man there must have been wanting you and after I'd left I couldn't get you out of my head. I couldn't bear the idea of anyone else touching you, of anyone else being with you.'

Molly was feeling dizzy; she was struggling to wrap her head around the fact that rather than having sex with a nameless, faceless stranger it had been Sherlock all along. Sherlock whose cock she had sucked, Sherlock who had gone down on her when she was tied to the bed and blindfolded, Sherlock who had fucked her more than once and so damned well.

Her stomach swooped uncomfortably and she put her hand over her mouth. 'Oh God...oh god, I think I'm going to be sick.'

He stood up quickly but she didn't move, she just sat with her eyes closed taking in deep breaths and trying to work out just exactly how she felt.

A moment later and she heard the heavy clunk of a glass being put down on the table in front of her and she opened her eyes and picked up the cool glass of water.

Sherlock was hunched down next to her looking at her with concern.

'Molly...please, you have to know that I never meant to hurt you. It was just a bit of fun at first, I was giving you what you had always wanted. I just hadn't realised how much I wanted it too.'

He looked so earnest and so beautiful but all she saw when she looked at him was shame and humiliation. She was embarrassed about what she had done and what she had let him do. He must have read it on her face because he shook his head.

'No Molly, don't do that. Don't be embarrassed. You were stunning, sexy, free. You gave yourself so completely and you made me want to do the same. I don't just want sex with you Molly...I mean I do want sex with you,' he gave her a quick smile and it was devastatingly handsome. 'But I want so much more than that. I want to be with you, in every way possible. I should have realised it after that phone call but I was a fool. I...I love you Molly Hooper.'

'I love you too Sherlock, you know I do but...this is too much to take in. I need some time, I need to...God you had sex with me. You knew I didn't know who you were...that first time, you knew it.'

'I tried to tell you, I was going to say but you said you didn't want to know. You begged me Molly and God, I'm only human. You have no idea how much I wanted you in that moment. Maybe I should have said no, or took my mask off but you wanted me to play a part and I did. But that last time, I thought you knew, I thought you had recognised me...you said my name.'

Molly closed her eyes remembering crying out his name as she had come and embarrassment washed over her again but another emotion came to the fore…anger. 'Sherlock just stop. Do you have any idea how wrong that was? You deceived me….you used me.'

'No..I…'

'What was it? Some sort of experiment? A try before you buy? Let's take Molly Hooper out for a test ride and see if I like her.'

At this his eyes widened in genuine shock. 'God, no…Molly you have to believe me. That wasn't it…that wasn't it at all. I knew…after that first time, I knew that I wanted you…not just for sex. I….it all started falling into place and I realised that I loved you…I love you…please….'

She stood and when he tried to embrace her she put her hand on his chest pushing him away. 'No...don't, I need to leave.'

'Please…Molly, I'm sorry, just stay…'

But she was already pushing past him, grabbing her things and making for the stairs. Her mind felt overwhelmed with memories and shock…pure, unadulterated shock. He followed her down the stairs but seemed to realise that it was a lost cause and instead he just silently held door open for her as she made her way out onto the street, sucking in the fresh air hoping it would help to clear her head.

She held her hand up to hail a cab and it was a struggle to hold back her tears until she was safely inside it and driving away but she couldn't help turning and looking out of the back window seeing Sherlock standing forlornly on the steps of Baker St watching her leave.

The next few days seemed to pass in a bit of a sleepless blur. She was struggling to come to terms with how the two halves of her life had managed to collide so hideously. She went over every meeting, every encounter that she had had with both Sherlock and the Watcher and she tried to comprehend that they were one and the same person. Part of her said she should be glad, wasn't this what she had imagined and dreamed of, but the other half was furious at the deception. He'd had all the power, all the knowledge and she hadn't known a thing.

It didn't stop his texts coming in at regular intervals.

 **Molly, I'm sorry SH**

 **What can I do to make it up to you? SH**

 **I can't lose you SH**

 **Molly, please. I love you. SH**

She sat on one of the stools in her kitchen looking at that last text, reading it and re-reading it over and over, her finger lightly tracing over the words, and something inside her seemed to shift. Sherlock was in love with her, it was what she had wanted for years now and not only that but they'd had sex and it had been amazing.

He'd gone about this in all the wrong way and she had lots of questions for him but first she felt as though she needed to balance the playing field a little. She needed to take back some power, some control. And dammit she needed to square it in her head and her heart that they were one and the same person.

She had an idea but even thinking about it made her blush and she bit on her lip. She was starting to realise that she was looking at a possible future with Sherlock…finally, just when she had given up hope that anything would ever happen between them. Yes, she was still angry with him but not enough to give up on him. She knew how immature he was emotionally and she genuinely believed him when he said he hadn't meant to hurt her. He was so intelligent in some things and so stupid when it came to people and feelings but she knew that about him, she'd long known that about him and she'd accepted it. It didn't mean she wouldn't try to teach him though.

Her hands were shaking a little as she picked up her phone and started texting him. She had two days to get herself ready two days to make herself feel the part, she had better get started.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock could honestly not remember a time when he felt so low and so hopeless. Since Molly had left three days earlier he hadn't left the flat, he hadn't shaved; he hadn't done anything but wallow in his own misery and stupidity.

John had come and gone and then come back again but he couldn't tell him what had happened, how could he? He wasn't going to add indiscretion on top of his faults as far as Molly was concerned. He just wish he'd thought things through back when he'd first seen Molly at the club. It had been such a shock… and jealousy at the thought of anyone else touching her had gone through him like a hot knife through butter. All his plans to not get into a relationship, to not let his emotions out had lay in tatters round his feet. He wanted her.

And she had been glorious; she had been free with him in a way he had known she wouldn't be if she'd known his identity. She had done things and said things purely because she hadn't known it was him and it had been a heady, sexy, erotic mix and he'd been weak.

He shook his head and tried to not cry. He felt everything, all of it and it hurt…it hurt so damn much and he had no idea how to stop it.

It was only when his text alert sounded that he looked up. He'd been ignoring everything, all the calls and texts but not this one. That was Molly's alert, he'd set it himself weeks ago, the sound of her saying his name. He'd recorded it one day in the lab.

He scrambled to his feet and found his phone and he was surprised to see his hands trembling as he opened up the text. He felt as if his whole future hinged on it which was ridiculous but he couldn't shake the feeling.

 **The club, Friday 8pm. Come prepared to obey. MH**

—

 **So, she's ready to play again. Any ideas what she might have in mind? And did you enjoy the reveal?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back, with five quick minutes to post this and lots of love for you all for all your reviews and comments. I'm so glad that the last chapter went down well. I didn't want Molly to just accept Sherlock's deception…she's stronger than that and I didn't want him to be let off too lightly. I hope you like this chapter as well.**

 **Chapter 10**

It was finally Friday and Molly had made her way to the club feeling incredibly nervous. This was the first time that she knew that she was going there to meet Sherlock and her heart was beating ten to the dozen. She could feel it pounding in her chest and she wondered if she'd have the nerve to go through with her plan.

As she sat in the small, changing room she took a deep breath. She could do this; dammit she wanted to do this.

She changed into what felt like incredibly small underwear, she'd never worn anything so revealing or heels this high before but she at least started to feel the part as she got ready.

Over the last few days she'd treated herself; she'd had her hair done, had her legs and bikini wax done and even had a manicure…something she never normally bothered with, not with her line of work. But it all boosted her confidence and made her feel good about herself as she put the soft black mask over her face.

She looked at herself in the mirror and she liked what she saw. The high cut thong and heels made her legs look slim and long and the bra pushed her boobs up. Her hair was up in a high ponytail but was curled slightly to soften the look and the mask gave her the same confidence it always did. She held her head up high and walked out into the club bee lining for the bar to give herself a bit of Dutch courage. It was just before eight and Sherlock should be due anytime soon.

It felt strange being back here. She'd thought when she'd left just a few short days ago that it was the last time but here she was just one week later.

She had made her way into the main room sipping on her drink when she finally saw Sherlock. It was just like the first time she'd seen him. He was bare chested, no tattoos and black leather trousers hanging low on his slim hips. Just seeing him sent a jolt of lust through her body and it only intensified as his eyes met with her own.

She didn't wait for him to come over, instead she went to him and as she got close enough she smiled and put one perfectly manicured finger on his chest before letting it trail down his body until it met his trousers.

She smiled up at him, trying to act as sexy as she could. 'Mmm, you look good enough to eat. Are you happy to perform for me?'

It was strange seeing his eyes, eyes that were so familiar, looking out of the Watcher's mask.

She didn't wait for him to answer instead she turned and walked over to one of the empty booths. It held a bed with an iron frame and it was just what Molly wanted for them.

She waited until he'd stepped inside and then she drew the curtains before circling him once. 'Strip for me.'

He turned and looked at her cocking his head to one side. He obviously hadn't been expecting her to actually give him instructions like this and she found she rather enjoyed it. He was always so bossy that it felt good to turn it back on him. She went and sat in the leather armchair and crossed her legs. 'I'm waiting.'

He turned to face her, looking her in the eye as he brought his hand up and slowly flicked the button open on his trousers and drew down the zip. She couldn't help swallowing heavily as she saw that he wasn't wearing any underwear underneath. A moment later and he was stood there gloriously naked with his erection jutting out invitingly in front of him. She wanted to taste him, but not yet. There'd be time for that later.

'Climb on the bed and kneel up so I can see you.'

Once again he paused before moving, as though debating with himself whether to do as she'd asked. She tapped her fingers impatiently on the arm of her chair and took a final swig of her drink, feeling the burning liquid giving her a boost.

He made his way into the middle of the bed and knelt there awaiting her next command.

'Touch yourself for me.'

His hand went to his cock and she tutted making him pause. 'Not so fast, we have time.'

She saw him narrow his eyes and she knew he remembered saying something similar to her the first time they'd been together. His lips flattened together behind the mouth grill but she just waited until he brought his hands to his chest and let them slide over his skin, down over his stomach and to his thighs before moving back up.

When he moved his hand to his cock a second time she didn't stop him but she bit her lip and felt herself getting wet as she watched him starting to stroke himself. Slowly, knowing he was watching her she uncrossed her legs and then slowly crossed them the other way. She let one of her hands slide over her own stomach as she watched him before moving to cup one of her breasts and she saw his hand moving faster as he watched her.

'Cup your balls for me, pull on them.'

'Molly, I'll come.' His voice held a warning edge to it but she didn't care, it was all part of the plan.

'Lie down for me then. I want to see you come on yourself.'

He groaned at that and let himself fall back onto the bed. Molly stood and walked over so she could see him better. She hadn't expected this part of the evening to turn her on so much but God help her it was. Seeing him laid out and desperately working his cock, his body straining and arching on the bed was one of the most erotic sights she had ever seen and she couldn't help but start to touch herself.

A minute later and he cried out as he came, thick strands of come landing on his stomach and chest. His head fell back and she saw his muscles relax; his chest heaved up and down as he caught his breath.

She resisted the urge to lick his skin and instead pulled out some wipes and she gently cleaned him up. As she finished he brought his arms up and reached for her but she moved out of his way.

'Molly…come on…'

'Ah ah patience. I'm not finished with you yet. In fact I'm just getting started.'

She could almost see the frown on his face from his eyes and it made her smile. She turned away so he wouldn't see her giggling and she tried to concentrate on the second part of her plan. She opened the drawer of the bedside cabinet and she pulled out the silk ties that she had known would be in there. When she turned back Sherlock was leaning up on his elbows trying to see what she was doing and she saw his eyes widen as he realised what she was holding.

'Molly…I…'

She tilted her head. 'Do you have a problem with being tied up?'

She saw him swallow and for the first time she worried that maybe he would. After all she knew he'd been held captive before and beaten; maybe this would be a trigger for him. If that was the case she knew she wouldn't push it. Yes, she was enjoying being in control but only if he was getting pleasure from it.

He nodded his head once and shifted on the bed before lifting his right hand so she could attach the tie, then he watched as she walked around the bed to do the same to his left. When she'd finished he tugged on them slightly to see if there was any give in them…there wasn't.

She leant over him and removed his mouthpiece. She'd never liked that part of his mask and she was happy to see it gone. Plus she loved his mouth, those Cupid's bow lips that were so damned kissable.

'Do you have a safe word that you want to use?'

He glanced at her and she saw those lips turn up at the edged into a smirk. 'Pathologist.'

Damn him, he was laughing at her, mirroring her own choice.

She moved back to the cabinet and took out a blindfold, similar to the one he'd used on her, and she moved to cover those taunting eyes. She saw his breath hitch as she did and he let his tongue lick sensuously over his lips and she wanted to kiss him…but she needed to wait just a little longer.

She stepped back and enjoyed seeing him laid out for her, his hands tied, the black silks dark against his pale white skin. His chest moving in time with his breathing and his cock already starting to twitch and grow. He wasn't hard but she knew he would be again soon enough. It was time for her to have some fun.

She kicked off her shoes and then put her hands behind her back unhooking her bra and even that quiet sound had Sherlock turning his head in her direction as he tried to work out where she was and what she was doing.

'Molly…where are you?'

She silently moved around to the other side of the bed. 'Still here don't worry.' His head immediately swung around towards her voice and she had to suppress a giggle as she hooked her thumbs in the side of her knickers and slid them down her legs, they were already damp with her need and she held them in front of Sherlock's nose just for a moment.

She saw his nostrils flare as he inhaled her scent and his mouth opened a little as he lifted his head to get closer to it.

'God Molly I never knew what a tease you could be.'

She moved to the other side of the bed again and then bent down to whisper in his ear. 'Oh you have no idea?'

He moved his face quickly and for a moment his lips were less than a centimetre from her own. He seemed to sense it and he stretched forward and she let him press them against hers, her eyes closing at finally kissing him albeit briefly. 'Molly…' his voice was breathy and filled with longing and she wanted him so badly.

She climbed up onto the bed and straddled one of his legs as she knelt above him and she let her hands glide over her skin moving up to cup her breasts and pinch her nipples.

Sherlock's tongue swept over his lips again. 'T..tell me what you're doing. I want to picture it.'

'I'm looking at you and I'm touching myself because you are so fucking gorgeous Sherlock.'

'Where are you touching yourself?'

'My breasts…I'm pinching my nipples like you taught me to and I'm imagining it's your mouth on me.'

'I want it to be my mouth. Lean over me Molly.'

She smiled at him trying to take control. 'No.'

He huffed and bit his lip. Slowly she let one hand move down between her legs and she let out a moan that had him lifting his head towards her again. 'What are you doing?'

'I'm….God…I'm rubbing my clit and it feels so good.'

She heard him let out a groan and she saw his cock lengthen as it pulsed, blood starting to flow back into it.

'Please Molly, I want to touch you.'

'Oh…oh…I…I'm pushing my fingers inside myself and I'm imagining it's your hand, your fingers….God, Sherlock it feels so good. I'm going to come.'

She could see his arms muscles straining against the restraints as he struggled to try to move towards her hearing her starting to come undone.

Her whole body shuddered as her hand moved back and forth and when Sherlock lifted his leg to add pressure she didn't move away but instead used it to ride out her pleasure, crying out his name as her climax washed over her.

She opened her eyes again to see Sherlock still straining against his restraints, his mouth open and his breath coming in short gasps. His cock was bouncing and twitching now and it gave her an idea. She removed her hand from her cunt, leant forward and slowly pushed her fingers into his mouth. He initially jumped in shock but then she felt his lips close around them and his tongue working to suck every last ounce of her juices from them. She could feel him humming in delight and she could see his throat, that beautiful neck, working as he sucked on her. She couldn't wait to fuck him.

 **Have you had enough yet or do you want more? Do you like Molly taking charge in this way? I'll be back later in the week with a bit more for you xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey I'm back, in more ways than one. Having had two really hectic weeks…no make that three, I finally have my life back to its normal pace and some peace and tranquility ahead of me…bliss. Thank you for putting up with me in the meantime, I know I haven't always replied to reviews or if I have, done it in a timely way.**

 **Anyhow, enough of me…you all want more of them don't you!**

 **Chapter 11**

When he finally released her fingers from his warm, pliant mouth she let her hands rest on his waist before slowly sliding them up his lean body, a body that she had become fairly familiar with but she wanted to know more.

She leant over him and kissed the side of his neck. She had wanted to do that so many times in the lab at Barts; the days she had spent secretly watching him as he'd work at his microscope seeing his lips moving, his eyes intently concentrating on whatever slide he had before him. She'd longed to walk up behind him and place her hands on his thighs as she sucked on the skin just below his ear. She took her time exploring every inch of his throat, using her mouth to mark him, waiting for him to pull away and reprimand her but instead she could hear him sighing, leaning into her, quietly saying her name, begging her for more.

Gradually she moved down his chest sucking his flat, hard nipples into her mouth and biting on them feeling his body arching up towards her. She loved seeing his face as she did; his mouth either open or his teeth biting down on that plush lower lip, his hands fisted around the silk ties.

She kissed his scar from the bullet wound that almost killed him and she tried to not to remember how sick with fear she had been when she'd heard the news. All that mattered now was that he was alive and he was here, with her.

His leg was still between her thighs and as she kissed his chest he brought it back up using it to press against her still sensitive core and she closed her eyes briefly enjoying the sensation but she didn't let it last for long. Instead she moved, positioning herself between his legs and she saw him lift his head, still blind, trying to work out where she was and what she was planning.

She let her hand rest on his calf muscles and then she slid both her hands up his legs loving the feel of his strong thigh muscles. She moved back down before she reached his now full erection and then repeated the move. When she finally took hold of his cock he let out a groan and his hips bucked up. He was already starting to leak a little and Molly couldn't resist licking the top and tasting him. His hips bucked up a second time as he felt her tongue on his glans.

'Fuck…Molly…'

She smiled at how desperate he sounded and then she took him into her mouth. She moved slowly at first, teasing him before taking him as deep as she could, fisting the base of his cock as she did. He was so vocal and hearing his voice telling her how good she felt was so damned sexy that she could feel herself getting needy again and she knew neither of them had much more patience left.

Finally he called out for her to stop and she looked up to find him straining against his ties, his muscles standing out and defined and she wished she could take a photo, he looked so gorgeously erotic.

She moved again so she was straddling his hips and she could feel his erection pulsing against her clit and she couldn't help but rub herself against it feeling just how hard he was for her.

She leant over him hearing his shuddering gasps as he tried to control his body, bringing himself back under control. She pushed the blindfold off his eyes and smiled as he blinked a couple of times, his pupils contracting as they got used to the light, even though it was dim lighting it still felt brighter after complete darkness. He looked up at her and returned her smile. 'Kiss me Molly Hooper.'

She bit her lip and shook her head. 'Not yet, one more thing.'

She chuckled as he huffed and fell back against the mattress. 'What now? God you're a tease.'

She ignored him as she reached for his face mask. She finally wanted to see his face, all of it. To fully acknowledge who it was that she was about to have sex with. No more Watcher, just Sherlock. As she removed it it was still unnerving; seeing him, seeing that face that was so familiar to her and had always seemed so unreachable. She bit her lip and she saw a flicker of a frown move across his face.

'Hey, stop it. Don't get shy on me now Molly…just kiss me.'

She braced her hands either side of his head and she let her lips finally meet with his and it felt so right. Her heart was pounding again in her chest and she felt dizzy with need, desire and pure emotion. She heard herself moaning as his tongue moved into her mouth and she could feel her body crying out to be joined with his, every nerve seemed to be on the brink of a cliff edge waiting to fall and she wanted them to fall together, as one.

When she pulled away from him his eyes stayed closed for a moment and there was a small smile playing on his lips. She sat up and took hold of him, positioning him, and when he looked at her and nodded his head in consent she slowly slid herself down onto his length, watching as his head pressed back into the black, silk pillow and he pulled again on his restraints. She had considered untying him but it was such a turn on seeing him like this that she'd left them.

It wasn't going to be long for either of them in any case. Feeling him filling her, seeing his face, memories of him coming earlier and the taste of him had her quickly feeling her second orgasm building and she knew he wouldn't be long behind her. All the buildup and actions of the last hour had led to this and within a few minutes they were both crying out as they came together.

Molly bent her head to kiss him once more as she came down from her high and this time she wished his arms were free so that he could hold her tight.

She finally moved off him and spent a moment cleaning herself up before she took his wrist and untied the first restraint. He groaned as he curled his arm against himself clenching and unclenching his fist to get the circulation going again and he watched as she moved around the bed to do the same with the other arm.

It was time for them to leave and Molly felt strangely nervous as she redressed and watched Sherlock pulling his mask back on. She wasn't sure what it was but she felt worried but didn't quite know how to voice it.

Before he opened the curtain he pulled her to him and kissed her once more, his arms wrapping around her and holding her the way she had wanted him to a few minutes ago but it all still felt a little unreal, disconnected from reality. Maybe this was just a sex thing. She knew he'd said he loved her but guys did that didn't they…when they wanted sex. Maybe what he actually wanted was a friend's with benefits arrangement.

She watched as he left the club heading to the male changing rooms and she made her way to the women's glad to get away from the heady noise of the club and into the quieter changing rooms. She found her things and a spare room and closed the door sinking into the sole chair and rubbing her temples. What was wrong with her? This had been what she'd wanted and honestly it had been mind-blowingly sexy but maybe she'd had enough of pure sex. She just wanted to know that he genuinely loved her and not just for her body. She knew they needed to talk but talking with Sherlock made her nervous.

She showered and dressed and as she was putting her shoes on, the comfy kind rather that the three inch heeled kind, she heard her phone beeping to indicate a message and she sighed, rooting through her bag for it.

 **Body being brought in to Barts. Can you do the autopsy? Greg**

She took a deep breath and stretched her neck from side to side before replying. Ideally she wanted to go home and drink wine before falling asleep but it didn't look like that was going to be an option. She responded in the positive and then made her way outside so she could hail a cab.

Ten minutes later and she was walking into the morgue pulling her lab coat on and glad that she'd only had one drink. Anymore and she would have felt obliged to say no and leave Greg to the mercy of another pathologist.

It was only as the door swung shut behind her that she realised he'd contacted Sherlock as well. He was busy with his phone but she saw him cast a glance her way and she blushed as she thought about what they'd just done.

'Hi Molly, thanks for coming in. I was just telling Sherlock here that you were on your way. John's coming in as well. The body was found two hours ago by Detective Hobson's lot but as soon as I read the details I knew it'd be right up Sherlock's street so I took it over. The body was on its way to Charing Cross but it been diverted here…I know you prefer it.'

He said the latter to Sherlock who just nodded, his concentration still on the phone.

Molly started to set up her instruments asking Greg about any pertinent information she needed to know when John arrived. He looked like he'd just woken up and she smiled at him sympathetically. He often went to bed earlier now as Rosie had a tendency to be awake from five in the morning onwards.

He meandered over to Sherlock and Molly saw him put his phone in his pocket and straighten up and start to speak but John cut across him pointing at Sherlock's neck.

'Hang on, what's that?'

Molly's eyes widened in shock and she looked round to see Sherlock scowling at John, his hand touching his neck at the point John was pointing at. It was the love bite that she'd put there herself less than an hour ago, she'd forgotten all about it and clearly so had Sherlock.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. 'I would have thought, given all your excessive previous experience that you'd know exactly what it was John.'

John looked at Greg and Molly as if for moral support. 'Well if you were anyone else I'd say it's a love bite but this is you we're talking about and that probably means it's some weird experiment that you've tried out on yourself.'

Greg had wandered over to have a closer look. 'Yeah, definitely looks like a hickey to me.'

Molly wanted to melt into the floor. She had no idea where Sherlock was going to go with this. She prayed that the doors would open signaling the body being brought in but there was nothing.

Sherlock huffed looking exasperated. 'It is as you say a love bite now can we please concentrate on the case.'

John folding his arms over his chest. 'Not a chance! We're just getting started. So, who exactly, gave YOU…' he snorted in derision, making Molly's feelings shift from embarrassment to anger, '…a love bite!'

There was silence for a single beat of time…

 **But I'm going to leave you slightly, but not much longer, than a beat. What should he say? Or do you think Molly will step in? And I'd love to know what you thought of the sex, you all seem to like Molly being more dominant and, as Miz said to me, I'm sure Sherlock does too.**

 **Anyway, I'll be back Sunday with an update for you all…have a good weekend my lovelies xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aargh, only two chapters left of this fic and I don't know what I'm posting after. I do have a bit of a Christmas crime fic but I might post something shorter before then as it seems too soon. I'll have to look at lengths and dates and see which looks better.**

 **Chapter 12**

Molly had no idea what Sherlock would say. She couldn't imagine that he would want his friends to know they'd been having sex so she kept quiet, her eyes glued to the unfolding tableau before her.

Sherlock looked up and caught her watching them and he gave her a quick smile. 'It was Molly.'

An extra two pairs of eyes suddenly landed on her as John and Greg swung around in shock. 'Molly….you did that?' John pointed again to Sherlock's neck and the taller man slapped his finger away as he walked the short distance over to where Molly stood. He was still watching her.

She cleared her throat. 'I…yes, I did. We're umm…we're…'

She looked to Sherlock for guidance not sure what he'd want her to say but he just gave her another enigmatic smile and then turned to his friends. 'Because we're together that's why and we have been for a couple of weeks now…more or less….I for one am hoping it will be more rather than less going forward.' He turned back to Molly and she saw his face soften as he bent his head to kiss her briefly on the mouth. It was nothing lingering just a press of lips on lips but Molly's heart seemed to be soaring. It told her far more about the truth of his feelings than any sex session in the club could ever do.

As he pulled away the double doors behind them banged as the body was wheeled in from the coroner's van and it was time for them all to focus on the case.

Truth be told Molly didn't see much of Sherlock for the next few days. She heard bits and pieces through the news and the grapevine and she even received a text from Sherlock apologising for not being in touch and explaining he'd contact her once the case was over. He'd never contacted her like that before and it made her smile when she received it. She could still hardly believe that it was real and happening. All those years of longing and waiting and hoping, paying off at last.

A day later and she was just getting ready for bed when there was a knock on her door. She glanced at the clock to see it was quarter to eleven and she frowned wondering who would call at such an hour. She should have known better as she opened the door to find Sherlock leaning against the wall yawning.

She stood back to let him in. 'Hey, has your case finished?'

He walked through into her front room and took his Belstaff off as he went. 'Nearly but not quite. We've set up a sting for tomorrow morning which should wrap everything up and get us our man. I'm meeting Lestrade just after five.'

He turned and drew her into his arms and kissed her. It was a long, slow languid kiss and Molly felt herself melting into him. It felt as though her body was boneless as she pressed herself against him, relishing the feel of him after so long apart. He finally pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed and she could sense just how weary he was.

'Molly, you have no idea how much I want you right now…'

She bit her lip loving hearing those words but she knew how that sentence was going to end and so she finished it for him. '….but you're just too tired.'

He lifted his head and nodded and she could see the streaks of black shadows under his eyes. 'I just didn't want to go back to an empty flat…I've missed you.'

Molly felt her heart swell in her chest at such a simple admission from him. 'I've missed you too. Why don't you go have a quick shower and I'll make us both some cocoa?'

He gave her another quick peck on the lips. 'That…sounds perfect.'

Just over ten minutes later and they were snugged up in Molly's bed, with Molly trying to ignore the fact that Sherlock was stark naked, gorgeous and smelling of her favourite lemongrass shower gel. He briefly recounted the details of the case and when he'd finished his cocoa he lay himself down with his head on Molly's chest and she let her hands run through his hair as he finished his tale in the dark. She couldn't remember a time when she'd felt so completely relaxed and content and as she drifted off to sleep she hoped this would be the first of many nights.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

When she awoke the next day there was no sign of Sherlock and she had vague memories of him getting up in what felt like the middle of the night.

She made her way to work and hoped that the sting operation that they'd planned for first thing in the morning had all gone to plan but it was early afternoon before she heard anything. She was just finishing her second autopsy of the day when she heard the text alert.

 **Man arrested. Off to bed. Meet me at my flat 7pm? SH**

She made no effort to stop the grin that spread over her face and she knew exactly what she wanted from the night. She texted Sherlock back and then spent the rest of the afternoon giggling and fantasising as she cut up Mr Perkins, aged 57, unexpected coronary failure…though in Molly's opinion it was far less unexpected when she saw the state of his heart.

She managed to get out of work early and she had plenty of time to go home, shower and change before her date night with Sherlock. Although they'd slept together it still felt like the start of their relationship. This time when she was going round they were both on the same page with the same expectations and she couldn't wait.

At five to seven the taxi deposited her outside of his home on Baker St and she saw movement at the window and knew that he'd seen her arrive. He must have run down the stairs because the door opened just as she was lifting her hand towards the knocker and there he was, just as she had requested, wearing the white shirt and jeans that he had been wearing the previous time she'd come around. He looked gorgeous and she hoped that he liked what he saw in return.

'Come in, Mrs Hudson's gone out on what will be another failed date. Honestly that woman's abysmal taste in men never fails to amaze me.'

She followed him up the stairs and when she came into the flat the candles were lit and the wine had already been poured.

He turned to her and smiled. 'Happy?'

She grinned back at him. 'Very, apart from one thing...'

He frowned and she stepped forwards and put her hands up to the top button on his shirt. 'There are too many buttons done up on this shirt.'

As she undid them she glanced up at him to find him looking back down at her with eyes that were dilated and filled with desire. She bit her lip and then leant forward to kiss his chest before pushing him away with a giggle. 'So, where's my wine?'

He narrowed his eyes and smirked but turned and picked up one of the glasses and handed it to her.

She took it and drank some before making her way to sit on the settee, patting the seat next to her. 'Come tell me all about this morning, how did it go?'

Sherlock rolled his eyes and sat down. 'It would have gone a lot smoother without Lestrade's input but we got him in the end. But enough of that it's boring…come and kiss me Molly Hooper.'

Molly shook her head even though she wanted to but the sight of Sherlock pouting was adorable. 'I'm assuming on our date that you've ordered up food.'

He looked confused for a minute. 'Umm, no I assumed you would be eating me not the food.' Molly slapped him and he chuckled. 'Fine, it's in the kitchen. I didn't order too much.'

She followed him through but he was right, her heart really wasn't fixed on eating, she was much more interested in him. She picked at her Chinese and drank her wine as they caught up on recent events and discussed a paper she'd recently written but soon enough she put her plate down and when Sherlock followed suit there was only one thing she wanted to do and that was kiss him.

She kicked off her shoes and rucked up the material of her skirt and then she sat astride him with her knees either side of his hips. His strong hands gripped her waist and she leant towards him for a kiss which held all the promise of the night to come. His mouth moved against hers perfectly and when his tongue entered her mouth she heard herself groaning and she felt his hands tighten on her skin but she didn't want to get too carried away just yet. She still had questions for him.

As his lips explored her neck she asked him how long he'd been going to the club.

He sat back with a huff and a frown. 'You want to have this conversation now?'

She smiled and played with his hair, brushing it off his forehead. 'Yes, I want to have this conversation now. I'm not going to get mad but I am curious.'

He took a deep breath. 'Fine, I joined eighteen months ago not long after I came back from my fake death.'

That answer surprised her. Somehow she thought he'd been going there for years.

'Why did you decide to go? I didn't think you did sex.'

'I didn't, at least it wasn't a big part of my life…I'm still only human though with human wants and needs. It seemed like an efficient and anonymous way to get some release. It's only now that I'm beginning to realise that it was all your fault.'

He nuzzled her neck again as she tried to understand what he had just said. 'Mmm…oh…wait, why is it my fault?'

His lips were against her skin as he replied and she felt the vibrations of it hum through her body making her shiver with need.

'You telling me about how you and meat dagger were having a lot of sex. That was the trigger but until recently I tried to tell myself it wasn't; I tried to pretend it wasn't because my head was filled with images of you and that idiot fucking. I used other people to try to eradicate them and to fulfil a need that only you could fill.'

All Molly could do was let out a surprised 'oh' as Sherlock found the edge of her top and he pulled it up and over her head.

His hands immediately moved to her bra and he kneaded her breasts through the silky material. She'd opted for something classy over sexy. They'd done a lot of sexy and she wanted tonight to be different. She wanted tonight to be about love.

 **I thought we needed to mix things up a bit and have a bit of love making and not straight smut. Hope that's OK and that you like Sherlock's explanation for the club. Let me know.**

 **I'm a bit rubbish at self-promotion but this fic is up for a SAMFA award on tumblr. If you're enjoying it please vote. It's under Best PWP.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, here we are at the final chapter. Firstly I have to thank you for the amazing support for this story. I have loved receiving your comments and likes and kudos and it boosts me every single time.**

 **Second, thanks to my friend, Lilsherlockian1975, for her unending encouragement and support when I was writing this; in fact in everything I write. I don't thank her enough but she is always there reading chapters and telling me to keep going.**

 **But enough of me, let's finish the story shall we.**

 **Chapter 13**

Molly let her hands run through Sherlock's hair and her head tipped back as he unhooked her bra and revealed her naked breasts. She heard his hum of approval as they were revealed and saw the way he almost reverentially looked at them and it seemed to wipe the previous scorn and hurt from her mind of that disastrous Christmas party.

He seemed to sense what she was thinking because as he moved from one breast to the other he glanced up at her and let his lips curl into a rueful smile. 'I was jealous…even back then, although I didn't quite recognise the emotion at the time. The thought of you with someone else made me cruel but you should know that I love your breasts, I think they're perfect.'

With that she watched, biting on her lower lip as his eyes shut and he closed his mouth over her left nipple before biting on it just enough to send a jolt of lust straight to her core. She moaned and pressed herself against his groin feeling his erection hard and still encased in his jeans. She was eager to feel him inside her once more but they were in no rush. She knew that for once they had all the time in the world.

By the time he finished his ministrations on her breasts she was panting and desperate for more. He put one arm around her back, hutched himself forwards on the settee and then without warning he stood, taking Molly with him and making her squeal in shock as she clung onto him. She had to wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck but he seemed to carry her with ease and he even kissed her as he walked them through the kitchen towards his bedroom.

Sherlock's thoughts were obviously in line with her own as he explained to her that he didn't want to just fuck her, he wanted them to make love…even if he did roll his eyes at his own sentimentality.

She didn't care though and instead pulled him down to kiss her as he laid her down on his bed. Molly was intrigued to finally be in his bedroom but all she currently cared about was feeling his body on her own, his chest pressed against hers and his skin under her fingers.

She pushed his open shirt off his shoulders as they kissed and he awkwardly shrugged out of it before she let her hands explore every inch of his back. One day she intended to kiss every inch of him but not today. Today she just wanted to enjoy him; it felt as though they were finally together, like a real couple, something she'd given up hope of them ever being.

He pulled away from her and stood so he could remove his jeans and Molly leant up on her elbows and smirked as she watched him slide the material down over his slim hips, revealing his long legs to her until he was finally naked. She found her gaze caught by the size of his erection and her mouth watered.

He cleared his throat making her glance up at his face and then he gave her a wicked smile and raised an eyebrow. 'Your turn Doctor Hooper.'

She retaliated by sitting up on the edge of the bed, her face mere inches from his beautiful cock, and she looked up through her lashes. 'Not yet.'

Then she ran her hands down from his waist to his hips before bringing one hand forwards to take hold of his erection. As soon as she wrapped her fingers around it she felt him pulse and his hips jerked forwards a little involuntarily.

She couldn't resist looking up at him again as she opened her mouth and let her tongue lazily stroke over his glans and she saw his eyes almost roll back into his head as she did and she loved having the power to arouse him in this way.

Slowly, taking her time, she started to slide her mouth over his cock, taking him deeper inch by inch and then releasing him before starting again. Within minutes he was pulling away, breathing heavily and begging her to stop. Part of her didn't want to. She wanted to taste him and swallow him down but she also wanted her own pleasure and it was that which made her comply. There'd be plenty of opportunities for that in the future and she already couldn't wait. She wondered whether they'd leave this bedroom at all in the next 24 hours for anything other than snacks and the loo. She certainly didn't plan on going anywhere.

She lay back down on the bed and once she'd undone the button and zip on her skirt he pulled it down and threw it onto a nearby chair but he stopped her before she could remove her knickers.

'Ah..ah not yet.'

Then he climbed onto the bed resting between her legs and he kissed her again, his tongue moving into her mouth as his cock rubbed against her through the thin material of her pants. He felt so good and she couldn't help but moan at the feel of him so close to her centre. She could feel her orgasm starting to develop and she let out a peeved huff when he started to kiss his way down her body and the pressure from his cock was removed.

He chuckled against the skin of her stomach and just told her to be patient.

Once he reached the line of material at her hips he took his time sucking in the skin near her left hip bone until he'd left his mark there. Then he kissed and licked his way across to her other hip. All the while Molly was arching on the bed and threading her hands into his hair begging him to touch her, needing something to ease the growing ache between her legs.

At one point he lifted his head and teasingly asked her whether he needed to tie her up and all she could do was let out a breathy 'oh God' at the thought but he made no move to do it.

Finally he moved lower and he pressed his nose against the damp material of her knickers inhaling her scent and telling her how good she smelt and the only thing she could think about was the fact that his mouth would soon be on her and giving her some satisfaction. Her mind was full of him and how he was making her feel; she couldn't even contemplate anything else.

Slowly he removed her knickers and when he kissed her clit he had to hold her hips down with one hand to stop her from bucking up against him.

Her hands had moved to the sheets on his bed and she was clutching at the material, twisting it in her grasp as she writhed beneath him. He'd been teasing her for too long and there was no way he was going to be able to eek this out much longer because as his tongue slid from her clit to her entrance she was already feeling her inner muscles starting to clench and unclench.

'Oh God, oh God…'

As her climax washed over her she felt Sherlock's grip tighten on her hips and she felt him groan against her, which just added to her pleasure knowing that he was getting turned on himself from what he was doing.

As she started to relax he knelt up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and all she could do was smile and hold her arms out to him. She was ready, they both were.

When they kissed she could taste herself on his lips and tongue and that along with the feel of his naked body against her own meant she was already feeling lust and need swirling through her body once more.

She lifted her knees, cradling his body and helped him to position himself and then she looked up at him to find him looking at her as he started to enter her. She couldn't seem to look away but the emotion that seemed to swell inside her at the look on his face was almost too much to bear. It was a look she'd only ever seen in her dreams and even then it hadn't compared to this reality.

As he reached the limits of their bodies his eyes closed and she saw him exhale and she knew just how he felt. It was like they were two pieces of the same puzzle finally clicking into place. For a moment they were still, enjoying the feeling but then desire and need started to make itself known again.

As he withdrew and plunged back into her it sent shockwaves through her body and she knew she would come again and soon.

She let her hands slide down Sherlock's back, down and over that biteable, gorgeous bum and she urged him on with her palms. She could feel his muscles working, heard as his groans became louder and she knew it wouldn't be long before he came. He was hitting her just right. She could feel her climax building….building….and then she was crying out his name, her body tense and strung out like a bow as she came.

Sherlock didn't think he'd ever get tired of hearing Molly come. The sound of his name on her lips in that moment had his own orgasm ripping through him until he finally collapsed, sated, onto her small body. He took a moment to press his lips against hers before he moved to one side, pulling her with him into an embrace whilst they both got their breath back.

He knew in that moment that everything had changed for him. Not just emotionally but in every aspect of his life. He wanted her here with him, living alongside him, lying by his side as he slept. He wanted to protect her, to love her and to show her his love as often as their bodies would allow it. It was a profound and strange feeling but it wasn't the unnerving one he had always thought it would be…it just felt like coming home.

 **Epilogue**

Molly had been with Sherlock for just over two months and she was starting to give into the idea of moving in with him. It wasn't that she didn't want to, she did. She had just been worried that it was a knee jerk reaction from him and that he would regret asking her. So far he had shown no signs of backing down and her resolve was weakening. The idea of waking up with him every day…well, when he wasn't on a case, being an integral part of his life was more than she had ever hoped for.

They hadn't been back to the club since they had first got together, they hadn't really needed to. In a way Molly missed it, the sights and sounds, the anonymity of it all. Seeing Sherlock masked and dripping sex appeal. It was these images that she had turned to today when she'd had a particularly tedious day at work. It had been all paperwork and stock checking the chemicals, no bodies and no autopsies and she hadn't been able to stop her mind from wandering.

She knew Sherlock was similarly bored as well at the moment. He'd texted her three times already complaining that there were no cases, that John was an idiot, that Lestrade was useless and then yet another begging her to come home early.

It gave Molly an idea and she mulled it over before finally deciding and as she sent the text to Sherlock she could already feel a frisson of excitement and arousal rushing through her. She bit her lip and smiled as she pressed send. She just hoped that Sherlock would feel the same way.

 **Meet me at the club? 8.00. Mx**

It only took a couple of minutes before the reply came back.

 **Perfect. I'll be there and I'll be watching out for you. SH**

 **And there we shall leave them; I'll leave it up to your imagination as to what they get up to in the club that night. Do me one last favour before you go though…one last review, make my day.**

 **As for the next fic I've decided to start the Christmas one, it's a crime fic and I'll start it in about a week. I hope you'll join me…till then take care xxx**


End file.
